Midnight
by ThatYellowBear
Summary: REWRITE! Original summary : Raven is attacked by one of Slade's creatures. Now a slow change is coming over her. Will Beast Boy notice before it is too late? RaexBB xxTerrabashingxx but not that much. New summary inside.
1. It Begins

This story is a rewrite of allpowerfullnerds fanfic, (link can be found at the end of the chapter) and I've asked her if i can rewrite and finish it, since it is a quite a good story. RnR!

Original Summary: Raven is attacked by one of Slade's creatures. Now a slow change is coming over her. Will Beast Boy notice before it is too late? RaexBB xxTerrabashingxx but not that much.

New Summary : Slade has something planned for Raven, and it will take test Raven's ability of control and trust, meanwhile Terra is busy making life a living hell for the empath. With the rest of the titans blind to Raven's troubles, the fate of Jump City and Raven's patience for Terra's antics hangs on to a thin line. Can the Titans save her before it is too late? Or will Raven succumb to Slade's plan? RaexBB Terrabashing! (no real change there xD)

I don't own the Teen Titans.

-------------------------------------

It was a peaceful day. Robin was practicing in a far off room somewhere in the tower, Starfire was making Blobgarg (unfortunately with the thagblags), Cy was pummeling Beast boy in Grand Theft auto: Liberty City. Raven was in her room meditating. Terra was lying next to BB watching him be ran over by Cy. It was a typical day.

After being torched to death by Cy (agian), Beast Boy sighed and throw his controller away. He glanced wearily at the clock, then his green eyes opened in shock.

"Dudes! We need to go! We are going to miss Super Ninja 5!"

Cyborg dropped his controller with the realization. "No! If we're too late we'll miss out on the front seats!"

"Joy, let us go and see the giant moving humans on the screen!" Starfire practically screamed, picking up on the excitement. "I will fetch Robin!"

"And I will go get Raven!" BB yelled back. Terra frowned. Not if I can help it, She thought.

"Hey, BB, she probably doesn't want to come anyways. You know she likes to be locked up and her room and depress everyone." Beast Boy knew that wasn't true, but he didn't protest. He didn't have time! He grabbed Terra's hand and pulled her towad the door.

_Later that night..._

Raven came out of meditation, feeling refreshed. She streched and noted the quiet, meaning that the titans probably went somewhere without her. Again. She trudged out her room and into the common room, which was dark because the lights were off.

"Where is everyone?" She aloud, questioning her herself but still hoping someone would answer. The she spied a note on the counter. _WENT TO THE MOVIES_. Raven crumpled the paper and sighed inwardly. It seems that lately, Terra has replaced her. Ever since the Trigon incident, she had turned everyone from stone to flesh. Including Terra. At first Raven was happy about it, but she noticed she was slowly being replaced. Even in battle, Raven noticed. Terra was called to do jobs Robin knew Raven could do better.

Worse off, they don't invite her to their outings anymore. She even found that she missed Beast Boy's constant begging for her to come along. It seemed like they just gave up. (Not that she minded them leaving her alone, she'd rather it a favor then unintentional.) Raven found herself looking for the remote to turn on the TV. Even though she considered TV her mortal enemy, she was really bored and reading wouldn't to the trick this time.

She reached in between the couch to fish it out, grumbling about "Beast Boy's stinky butt" when she heard them.

Footsteps.

They seemed to be coming from the hallway.

At first she thought it was the titans returning, but realized the footsteps only had the consistency of one person. If it were Robin, Starfire would have accompanied him, and Beast Boy the same with Terra. Cyborg? No, he wouldn't leave a good movie for a million bucks. Raven used her powers to cloak herself in the darkness, and waited for whoever would come. The footsteps stopped, though their presence was still felt by Raven.

"Hello, Raven." A voice cracked through the silence, making the blood in Raven's veins freeze.

Slade.

"Now, now, Raven my sweet, there's no need to hide." As he stepped forward, the moonlight outlined his mask and gave it a eerie light. "Show yourself!"

"Didn't my father teach you a lesson yet?" Raven taunted, sounding braver then she really was. "Why are you here?" She cast off the magic that hid her, revealing herself to Slade.

"Oh yes." Slade returned, less then amused. "But even a Demon Lord could not keep me down." He hissed, his eye glowing through the darkness.

A low feral growled emitted from near him, making Raven almost yelp in fear. "What-"

"Ah yes. Raven, I forget to introduce our guest."

At that, Slade snapped his fingers, and the low growl turned into a vicious roar as the creature advanced on Raven. She could not see what it was due to the darkness, and could only hear the rabid snarling and see the gleaming fangs. At this point in time, Raven panicked.

Raven desperately tried to throw things at it through her powers, but it bore threw them as if they were paper. It tackled her, and she only glanced at it once before closing her eyes. It was a terrible creature, it had sharp fangs and the eyes glowed wicked yellow. The girl was suffocating under its immense weight, but still was able to hold up her arms in defense. It didn't work, and Raven gasped at the coldness of its fangs as it clamped on her neck. She felt darkness come upon her, and she gave in. As Raven passed out, she could hear Slade's faint voice.

"Good night, Raven…"

----------------------------------------------------------------

_Raven._

_Raven!_

"Raven! Raven! Rae, wake up!" She blinked her eyes open. She could barely make out the green blob in front of her. "Rae?" The green blob said.

"Beast Boy? Why are you yelling?" Raven got up holding her head. Her ears rung from his loud, obnoxious voice. "And don't call me Rae."

"I wasn't yelling," Beast Boy murmured.

"Yeah, you were. " She answered with finality.

"Raven?" Robin's concerned voice seemed to echo in her head. _Why was everyone so loud?_

"Mind explaining what happened?" He said, pointing toward the debris scattered in the common room. The couch was turned over, white cotton emerging through rips made by the claws of that vicious animal. Chairs and machinery were turned about and scattered.

"Uhm…"Raven groaned and accepted Beast Boy's outstretched hand to help her up.

"Gee, Rae, you've been working out?" Beast Boy commented, pointing toward her arm, which was slightly bulging out. It was odd because, Raven had always been a little petite.

"I- I need to go to my room." Raven stuttered, pushing Beast Boy away and walking out. _I have to think._

"Of course," Terra said under her breath, which somehow managed to reach Raven's ears even though she was halfway across the room. She paused momentarily, marveling over how she heard that. Then she walked - almost ran, to her room.

She waited to the familiar hum of the sliding door past, then jumped on her bed and let out a muffled scream.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Raven disappeared behind the metal doors, Beast Boy felt the unfamiliar pangs of worry. Terra seemed to sense this. "Don't worry, BB," She said sweetly, "She's probably missed having us around and did this for attention." She put her hand on his shoulder.

"That doesn't sound like something she would do." He answered back, with confidence. _Something is wrong. _The thought crossed his mind, he just simply sighed as he gazed at the torn up couch.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What's happening to me?" Raven asked herself, as she stared at her arms in disbelief. "Why-" Raven winced. She bit her tongue. _How stupid of me._ But when she checked for the damage, she felt something pointy. _Fangs?!_

"No, no, no.." Raven was in shock. Luckily, they weren't Beast Boy fangs, but fangs nonetheless.

That creature had to be a werewolf. There was no other explanation. The teeth, the muscles, the creature itself were enough clues. No, it can't be. Raven refused to believe such a thing. As a matter of fact, why was Slade here? What was his plan? Raven shook her head, maybe as if denying that anything happened the whole thing might go away. Maybe it's some form of demon puberty and Slade was just an illusion that was a side effect. Either way, she prayed to Azar nothing else would happen in the morning.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Link: .net/s/3622636/1/Midnight

You may want to read the original story first, you may not. Either way, this story isn't mine. lol.

RNR!


	2. The Long Day

Hai ^^

*Disclaimer* I don't own the Teen Titans

Which is too bad, I would have been an awesome titan pimp :3

----------------------------

Raven awoke, suddenly more then slowly. Something smelled delicious...She had to find it! What is it? Raven turned to get up, only to bump her head against the wall.

"…ow.." She breathed, rubbing her head.

_What the? I must have fallen off the bed_. Raven looked at her bed a few feet away. _All the way off.._ But what was that smell? It permeated any present thought she had. She needed to know, now!

At the kitchen….

Cy was practically having a mini barbecue with everyone but BB, who was eating his own little tofu salad. He would look at Cyborg every now and again and gripe about how nasty he was, eating meat.

"Hey, Rae! You want the Cy special? Bacon wrapped, hot link under salami, steak sandwich?"

"Don't call me Rae." She said colorlessly, like all other times. _Have I smelled that monstrosity? Why does that meat tower look so…good? _

"But I am hungry.."

All the titans paused. Beast boy stopped lecturing Terra about how hot dogs are made. Robin stopped trying to get Starfire to stop putting mustard on her steak, and Starfire left her mustard free flowing.

"Wow, Rae, I didn't know you like food." Cyborg said, mouth hanging open and surprised that she didn't walk in asking for herbal tea. "How would you like it?"

Oddly, She wanted to say rare. She wanted to eat it raw. She wanted it fresh. But she knew better. What will team think? They would ask her questions, run tests and things that she hated, like whenever her powers went out of control. _You don't need that_. "Medium well." She replied.

"Alright! Barbecue's on!" Cy yelled. _Barbecue? They were having a barbecue. _Without her. Again. Raven felt herself getting lonely, even though she was with her friends. _Traitorous twerps. I would like to crush their weakling skulls…what? _Raven shook those foreign thoughts from her head. This whole Slade fiasco is really getting to her.

"Lunch is on!" Cyborg started to serve. "Lunch?" Raven was confused. She slept that long?

"Yeah, Raven. You usually don't sleep so late. Are you sure you're okay?" Robin was about to start investigating.

"Yeah, I was probably just tired." She lied, but before Robin can begin questioning her again, Cy yelled, "Dig in!" and the attention went toward the food. Raven sat and thought for a moment. Normally this tower of meat would seriously disgust her. But today it smells and looks delicious, what good will it be if it was wasted?

"Hey, Raven! Are you gonna eat that?!" Cyborg said, because he was half way through his and looking for more. _He's insane if he thinks he can get any of this_. Raven tore through the sandwich as if it were waffles. When she realized what she did, she looked up. Everyone was staring at her. Cyborg couldn't believe that she finished hers before he did.

"Raven-" Robin started -

_**BEEP BEEP BEEP**_

"Trouble! Titans go!" _Saved by the bell._

_---------------_

At the city…

Adonis was picking up cars and throwing them into buildings. "Someone stop me. I dare them! Ha. Ha. HA!" He boasted, picking up a 18-wheeler.

"Adonis? This is going to be long day." Raven sighed, putting on her hood.

"Hey, Teen Wimps! I got a brand new suit thanks to Doctor Light!" He said flexing his fake muscles.

Doctor Light, who seemed like an ant compared to the great Adonis, had to throw in his motto too. "Time to make you see the light!"

"A very long day." Beast Boy added. Raven could feel the headache coming already.

Adonis lugged the 18-wheeler towards the titans. "Titans, go!" Robin commanded, and the titans sprung into action. Raven used her powers to divert the truck into an empty parking lot. "

"Good job, Raven." Beast Boy said, smiling at her.

'GoodjobRaven', Terra mocked under her breath. "Watch this." Terra punched the ground, trying to make a severe shock wave from under the street towards Adonis and Doctor Light. But it backfired and sent everyone flying in different directions.

"Ow, Terra, what you do that for?!" BB said, clearly angered. "Where's Raven?"

"And Adonis." Robin added. "Titans split up! And Terra…be careful next time?"

Raven head hurt like someone cracked at her with an axe. Thanks a lot, Terra. _That bitch_. Raven felt herself getting angry. Luckily no one was around, no one was in danger of her powers if her anger caused them to stray. But either way, she didn't care what happened. She just did not care. This time she headache felt as if something was growing out her head.

"Hey, hot stuff." Raven did not turn around. She knew who it was. Adonis. "Hey babe, you didn't answer me."

He grabbed Raven and lifted her by her arms. "Get off, you big jerk!". She could not gather her powers because of this headache! It left her kicking at his armor like it would eventually hurt him.

"Get off me!"

"Ooh, feisty. That's just how I like 'em."

_Stupid jerk. _His voice seemed to amplify her headache, and now her whole body ached, too.

"I never noticed how hot you were, Rae."

Now she was borderline infuriated. "Don't. Call. Me. Rae." She said through grated teeth.

Adonis only smiled and leaned in close. "I'm sorry. RAE."

"You're going to regret this." She said. _I promise._

"Why? You think your titan buddies will save you? That they actually care?"

Raven's headache magnified with every word, it was like someone was splitting her head in half.

"Shut up!"

"Aww, Beast Boy come save me!" He mocked. "Well, bad news, toots, he's in love with blondie over there. "

"Shut up now, and I'll spare you half the pain." Adonis laughed and simply tightened his grip on Raven, causing her to cry out in pain.

"Oh, what sharp teeth you have." Adonis hummed, getting so close to Raven that she could smell his rancid breath.

"You're so cute when you're angry, you know that?." _He's pushing you. Let me handle this. _

At first Raven thought it was Rage speaking to her, but she had control over her. Whatever this other entity was, it was taking over, and taking over fast.

"C'mon. Growl for me.'

_Let me have control. I'll tear him in two._

"Come on. Do it once, and I won't hurt you that badly." Raven shook her head, but it was no use. She was losing consciousness. As her world slowly blacked out, she heard a loud noise rip through the air.

'_**GROOOOWWWLLL!!!!'**_

"Wait a min guys, yall heard that?" Cyborg stopped suddenly. He tinkered around with his robotic arm, and soon Robin appeared on the screen.

"Yeah I heard it too." Robin responded.

"Friend I think you wish to see this." Starfire chirped in to the communicator. "We're on our way." Robin and Cy said simultaneously.

At the plaza down the street…

"Nice doggy. Sit…" pleaded a frantic teen. "Stay, just don't eat me." He stood on a high table, throwing food towards an enormous wolf like animal with sleek black fur, eyes glowing white with rage as it paced around its teen aged prey, growling and snapping at the thrown food.

"Titans?! Titans save me!" The kid wailed.

"That one big dog." Beast boy said, scratching his head.

"Yeah, roughly it's the size of a small grizzly." Cyborg added after typing up the data on his arm. "It's no problem. Hey, Fluffy! Pick on someone your one species!"

The massive creature barely showed any reaction, and instead lunged for the teen as he tried to escape.

Starfire was the first to react, sending a star bolt that caught it midair. It yelped as it hit the ground, and seemed to back away.

Then it laid eyes on Terra. A demonic growl escaped its throat as it lunged toward her. It's speed was incredible, it was upon Terra before any of the Titans could stop it.

"TERRA, DON'T MOVE!!" Cyborg yelled and focused his sonic cannon. Terra held up her hands to block the creature's efforts to get to her neck.

_Whoosh_.

The blast sent it flying off Terra and skidding down the street.

"Terra, are you okay?" Beast boy cried.

"Yeah I am. I just got bruised up." Terra said, obviously shocked. "Thanks for helping BB.

"We need to get back to the tower." Cyborg said. "Terra needs a checkup. Theres no telling what that thing has."

"But what about friend Raven?" Starfire questioned. "And what about that ... thing?

"It's not anywhere on the radar," Cyborg tapped his arm. "Its gone for now."

"Raven can take care of herself," Beast Boy said with a reassuring smile. "I know she can."

Terra saw the twinkle in his eyes when he said that, and fake wincing in pain to get him paying attention to her and not that 'witch'.

Beast boy looked down the street. He was right, it was gone. Doctor Light was turning himself in, shaking and muttering something about Adonis and a dog. The police were still looking for Adonis.

_Raven…wherever you are…I hope you're safe._

_--------------------------------------------------------------  
_

2nd chappy, woot. RnR ppl :D agian, this is not my story its a rewrite!!!!1!!!!111!!


	3. New Friend and a Kiss

Chap 3, yayw00tlolzor. BTW, I'm not really changing the plot here. Allpowerfull wrote me a paragraph of how the story is supposed to be and how she would have finished it, so im going off that :D enjoy people. Would love a review, thanks if you did ^^ you guys made my day.

_--------_

_Wake up. WAKE UP._

Raven awoke with a start. _What a weird dream._ And once again, she had found her way to the floor from her bed. She rubbed her eyes and glanced around the room. The scene was shocking. Her bed had numerous claw marks on it. And on the floor there was red paw marks leading all over the room…and ended where she lay. Is that blood? It certainly smelled like it. But since when did she know what blood smelled like? Suddenly, the scene of Slade and that hideous creature appeared to her. There's no doubt about it now. It was a werewolf! Is this what Slade wanted? To make her a killer? That can't be it. _He has something up his sleeve. _Raven immediately started to meditate, even though she usually showers and dresses first, this was an emergency. She tried to remember what happened earlier. Adonis. She recalled fighting him, Terra screwing up, then…nothing!

**Knock Knock Knock Knock **

The noise broke her meditation, she found her self falling from her levitation and landing hardly on her butt. Raven's eyebrow twitched. _It's a door, not a punching bag._

"Rae? Are you in there?" It was Beast Boy. She heard him whisper, "Please be there." Emotions seemed to be pouring from him, which irritated Raven because she hated feeling her friends feelings. Especially if it was from him..

"Don't call me Rae." Raven answered.

"Hey, Raven!" Just like that, his emotional state changed from worried to ecstatic. Raven couldn't help smiling a little. "Are you okay? Cause it's 4:30 and, you usually come out for tea around 4:00 but you didn't so I thought -"

The door slid open, revealing Raven with slightly annoyed face to a nervous Beast Boy.

"I'm fine. Thanks for your concern." Raven folded her arms.

"Yeah, well, I, uh….you've been growing your hair?"

Raven touched her hair. He was right; it was long enough to touch her shoulders. "Oh…yeah, I have." _This must've been a side effect. _"You noticed?"

"Of course, Rae. I notice everything about you." Beast Boy smiled. "Even when you skip coming out for tea. You know, we haven't talked in a long while. Or uhm, argued."

Raven felt her heart skip a beat. _Beast Boy? Missed arguing with me?_

"But, Terra's been nagging at me to see this new movie. We'll talk later, k? And, would you look over the tower while Terra and I go out? Cyborg is at the arcade, and Robin and Starfire are at a restaurant."

"Sure. I guess." Raven shrugged. _When was Beast Boy able say a whole paragraph without a joke? Maybe Terra is a good thing for him.._

"Well, I'd love to chat but, but Beast Man has to go satisfy the ladies." Beast Boy said in a deep voice.

_Nevermind._

"Hurry up, then." Raven said plainly. "You making this hallway smell like cabbage."

"Ha ha," Beast Boy laughed. "…Hey!"

"Bye, Beast Boy. " Raven closed the door on him.

She went back to her room and waited until she heard Beast boy and Terra leave the tower to resume meditating. But after an hour or two of getting nowhere, she gave up. Then she changed into a black wife beater that showed her midriff, and shorts, because she had ripped her leotard and laundry comes tomorrow.

_Now, how did I change?_ The sorceress pondered as she walked into the common room. Maybe she could try to do it again. All she had to do was focus on the sensations she felt from changing earlier. That voice in her head, who did it belong to? It was certainly not her own. It couldn't have been a dream; the experience was all too real.

_I may not remember it, but it happened. Something triggered that change. Slade planned for this._

What may have triggered that change? Terra made a stupid mistake, Adonis being a major jerk. There's only one thing in common. _Anger_. Anger changes her. Makes sense. Of course, Dr. Light, Adonis. No doubt Slade was behind those two.. _But it's Terra's fault. Her stupid mistake. _

_Such people like that are no help to us. She should be disposed of._ No. That voice, again. It was as if she had another personality, although it was different from her. Stray thoughts like that aren't new to her, being half-demon. But since the demon was herself, those thoughts were familiar. These are not. Its as if something else was in her, living and thinking for itself.

"No," She shook her head. "This isn't me, thinking this."

_No. Listen to me. You know I'm right. She took your team._

"No."

_She took your life._

"No." Raven was starting to not like this. The headache was back, and it looks to be triggered by the entity in her head.

_She took Beast Boy, Raven. _

"NO!" The pain spread like wildfire all over her body. Holding her head in pain, Raven tried to go back to her room. But once she moved from the table, her legs crumpled under her.

_She is a threat to you._ It was as if her body was on fire. _It hurts. Stop! _Raven cried in her mind, as if it would stop when she wished it.

_I'm not doing anything.. It's you. You're changing. Let it happen. _

The room started to spin as the pain progressed. _Stop it! Please!_

As if on command, the pain and confusion ceased. The common room remained quiet once again, with the exception of Raven's hushed breathing.

'What the hell was that?' Raven tried to say. Instead, weird sound came out, that sounded nothing like what she said. This startled her, making her instantly jump to her feet. This failed as soon as she got up, when she comically fell backwards. _What's going on here?_

As she tried to think about the many things that could have caused this confusion, she caught a reflection on the tile floor.

Raven's heart froze. In the reflection, looking right back at her, was something that looked like a wolf. _That can't be my reflection._

"This isn't happening," She tried to say, but it came out a strained bark. Barked?! _Why am I a…a dog?!_

She tried her best to stand, but the floor was slippery and she could not grip it. _Ok so…I'm a dog? Is that what Slade wanted to do to me? Turn me into a stinky vermin? How did I turn into this vermin, as a matter of fact?_

_**It should be obvious.**_

_And now I'm talking to myself. This day can't get any weirder._

_**I'm not you. I'm your instinct.**_

_Spoke to soon. Look, I already have enough thoughts and emotions running through my head. Is there anyway to shut you off?_

_**No. Enough chat. There's an intruder near the tower.**_

A sickening feeling traveled to Raven's stomach, and she could feel herself tense up. _What am I supposed to do about it? I can't even walk straight._

Silence answered her, so it she figured the rest was in her hands. Err, , this whole being an animal thing came in handy for finding intruders. She could smell them from here, something she could only describe as wet fur (she hated that smell, it was always on Beast Boy's clothes when it was her turn on laundry day). It was sour, and imposing. With wobbly legs, she managed to stand and walk at a steady pace, albeit awkward.

But Raven was a quick learner; it did not take her long before she could run. The elevator could not be worked with paws (thanks to Cyborg and his efforts to spite Beast Boy) she had to trot down the many corridors and stairs.

Finally, she reached the bottom, the cool night air welcoming a tired Raven.

_Who knew we had so many stairs? _She thought, panting. She could smell him clearly and now knew it was so kind of animal.

"Raven..?"

New to this whole wolf expertise, she did not know when to feel threatened and when she should. Yet, she felt it now. She didn't know this animal but it knew her.

"Who are you? Why do you know me?" She snarled, trying her best to look imposing and dangerous. _Let's hope this looks imposing. _She thought, showing as much of her sharp teeth as possible.

"I'm sorry. Let me introduce myself. I'm King. I'm one of you." The voice answered, calm and natural. "Is there something wrong with your teeth?"

"No, I uhm…Why are you here?" She said slightly less tense. Maybe the dangerous look needed to be worked on.

"First off, I'm not the enemy. But I am the one who attacked you."

"Wow. Oxymoron much?"

"Slade forced me to do it." He came closer, tail between his legs, ears laid back. That's when Raven noticed his features. He had a beautiful gray coat with bright, golden eyes that reflected in the moonlight; very different from the creature she saw the other night. He seemed…peaceful.

"How?" She inquired. "How can he force you?"

"He put microchips in us." King stated. "They are small. So small, they can be transferred by an through, saliva, blood, anything.

"Explains why you bit me.."

In it, everything a wild animal knows for survival – and some added things. Our second sense, for example-"

"Second sense?" Raven asked. She was interested now.

"Those thoughts that you would never think on your own. You know, it's like having another being inside you that thinks for itself." King scratched behind his ear, earning a disgusted look from Raven.

"Slade…he has control over us through them…the cells run through our body. Everything we do is because he wants too. He controls everything about you now, your body is his."

Raven nodded. "But not my mind. Maybe he control the human side of me, but the demon side has yet to be controlled, even by me."

"Hmm. Explains why you're in wolf form, I'm sure Slade has not planned for it."

"What about you? Why aren't you at my throat right now?"

"Oh, believe me. Had I gave into instinct, I would've mauled you the second you appeared out of the tower. But, since I am Slade's prototype, I still have my sense of right and wrong."

"A prototype, huh? How long has he been working on this? What's his plan?"

"Well –" He stopped, looking at Raven. "You hear that?"

A low whirring sound came from across that water, a sound all to familiar to Raven.

"The T-Car." Raven whispered. She looked at King, whose ears pricked up in curiosity. "Come on!"

She led him to a few bushes on the side the tower. "We'll hide here."

The T-Car sped onto the island erratically, barely making it into the garage.

"Woo! I made it Cy, not a single scratch!" Beast Boy jumped out, proud about something, Raven could not tell at the moment.

"My car…" Cyborg wailed. His stomach rumbled. "My stomach. That car ride made me nauseous."

Terra snickered, while BB stuck out his tongue to Cyborg.

"I know what ya doing, BB. You guys go on up. I gotta park my baby. THE RIGHT WAY." Cyborg frowned, hugging his car.

"This..this is your pack?" King whispered to Raven. He cocked his head in confusion. What weird bunch of mammals.

"No, they mean more to me then a pack. Like a family, you could say." Raven simply replied.

"Then why did you not go with them?" King asked, but soon regretted when Raven shot a mean look at him.

Starfire and Robin came next. Star had flown him back in her arms.

"Dear Robin, I have never eaten a hot puppy as tasty as the ones they sell in the park!" Star exclaimed.

"No, problem, Star…it's hot dog, by the way." Robin said back blushing. "You looked beautiful tonight."

"Why, thank you Robin. I must admit I never knew you could dance so well."

"Uh-"

This back and forth match of sweet sayings went on for quite awhile, both Robin and Starfire marveling over each other like lovesick pups.

"This is taking too long." Raven sighed. She turned around and angled her stance a bit, using her tail as balance.

"King, put a rock right here." He did as he was told, even though he might have been confused as to what his new friend was planning.

"Okay… right…there!" Raven thrust her back leg out as hard as she could. She launched the rock full speed at Starfire.

**WHACK**.

"Ow!" Starfire yelled. "WHO THINKS IT IS OF THE FUNNY TO HURL A ROCK AT MY CRANIUM!" She wailed. Robin sighed. He was so close to asking her out this time.

"Come on, Star. Lets go inside."

"Okay, King, how to you turn back?" Raven asked.

"Yeah…I've always been a wolf, Raven. Slade's first experiment, remember? I've only changed once. I have no idea." King drawled, stretching.

"You can't be the only one."

"You don't want to meet the others. Brutes, they are. But I have a feeling you'll meet them soon."

"Great. I can't go back to my room, I'll be discovered." Raven sighed.

"Simple. I'll stay with you until you turn human again." King volunteered. "I don't have anything to do otherwise."

"Thanks…King."

"Wait, Raven. Can uhm…we be…friends?"

Raven yawned. "Sure. Whatever."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Few hours later…._

Raven awoke with a start.

Another weird dream. This one was so real though – _It was real. I'm still outside._

She got to her feet –easily this time- and brushed the leaves of her shirt. She looked and saw paw prints leading back to the ocean. He must have swum here, and back. Smiling, Raven phased into the ground and resurfaced at the common room. It was dark and quiet, just like she liked it.

"Ahhh! Raven!" Beast Boy yelped.

"Not so loud please." Raven growled. _My head still hurts. _She headed to the fridge.

"Sorry. What are you doing up? It's 2 in the morning." Beast boy asked, following her into the kitchen area.

"I'm hungry." She simply stated. Beast Boy looked at her in astonishment, and then realized she was wearing a wife beater and shorts. _I never knew Raven had such a great body.._

"Hey, Rae when did you get such a fit stomach?" Beast boy pointed. He probably be killed for saying that, but it was worth it. Raven grabbed a sandwich and scarfed it down. "Since two days ago." She answered, ignoring the fact that Beast Boy had basically asked to be thrown out the window.

"What happened two days ago?" Beast boy pestered, walking in front of her. Raven who was too busy licking her fingers to see Beast Boy, crashed right into him. They rolled a bit, both trying their best to get up. They struggled for a few minutes before Raven actually started to _laugh._

"This is too silly," She giggled, giving up her effort to get up.

Beast Boy was dumb stricken, but started to laugh too. He had to admit, her laugh was contagious. But the laughter soon died, and the awkwardness came rushing back.

"Mind getting off me, BB?" Raven said, monotonously as usual.

"Get off me,_ what?_" Beast Boys mouth dropped open.

"BB? What, is that name reserved for Terra only?"

_Kiss him._

"Well, I guess that means I can call you -" Beast Boy didn't finish; he was shushed by the sensation of someone pressing their lips on his. It was amazing, as if he wasn't in touch with reality for those few seconds. Soon, the coldness returned to his lips, and a voice return to his throat.

"…Rae." He finished, dreamily. He looked into her violet eyes and wondered if that really happened, or if Raven had knocked him out a time ago for the tummy remark and this was his dream.

Raven was blushing madly, and looked as if she were going to say something when the lights turned on.

"Beast boy? I heard a loud noise- " Terra stopped when she laid her eyes on the couple on the floor. Beast Boy was over Raven and both were blushing. Raven used her powers to lift Beast Boy off of her. Of course, Beast Boy clumsily fell onto his butt.

"Ouch," He muttered. Raven rolled her eyes and stood up.

That's when BB got a real view of her body. No way she changed like that in two days.

"Raven, what are you doing with my boyfriend?" Terra shouted, red hot as if she were going to explode.

"He crashed into me and we fell on each other and we were just getting up." Raven replied. "Is there a problem?"

Beast Boy was still blushing. _He liked it._

"I'll be going," Raven headed toward the door. "Hey!" Terra hissed to Raven as she passed her.

The conversation unheard to Beast Boy, he gazed at both of the girls in the doorway. One was skinny and beautiful. The other was beautiful, curvy, smart, funny… and now digs him? He had to choose.

Terra noticed BB looking at Raven with affection. She turned to Raven and whispered, "Next time I see you with Beast Boy, you going to regret it." Raven glared back at Terra.

"Rae, wait!" BB said. "Talk to you tomorrow? It's important!"

Raven nodded, "Good night, Beast Boy." and turned to Terra and shot her a mocking look, and left.

"Beast Boy!" Terra shouted trying to knock him out of dream world as he waved to Raven.

"Yep?" Beast Boy said dreamily.

"She lets you call her Rae now?" Terra said, grating her teeth, clearly infuriated.

"Yep." Beast Boy hummed absentmindedly. _I've got to be the luckiest guy in the world._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As allpowerfullnerd said, "And the plot thickens… muhhahahahahhahaha………….anyways….. Stay tuned." RNR!


	4. Better then You

"Raven! Raven! RAE!" Beast Boy shouted at Raven's door. "Come on Rae! What are you doing? Hibernating?"

Raven cracked the door open a little bit. "What, Beat Boy? Is the tower on fire? It better be for you to be knocking on my door like that."

"No…but Robin said it's too hot to stay in the tower. So, we're all going to the beach."

Beast Boy heaved, tired from all that knocking and shouting.

"Oh, and that's an order, so you have to go." Beast Boy added really quickly.

Raven rolled her eyes and closed the door. But from behind the door, Beast Boy heard her mumble, "I don't have a bathing suit."

"Aww, c'mon Rae! You can borrow one of Terra's!" Beast Boy replied.

_Damn. Forgot he had super hearing. But…I'd like to see Terra's face when she sees I'm in her bathing suit._

Raven's door slid back open. "Okay."

Beast Boy practically jumped for joy. "Great! Don't worry, she has a ton of them so she won't miss it."

"Beast Boy?"

"Yeah?"

"This won't ever happen again."

"I know." He answered with a big cheesy smile. _I should probably bring my camera._

"I heard that!"

-------------

_At the beach…_

"Let's get the party started!" yelled a very happy changeling. He had persuaded Raven!

"So…Where's Rae?" Terra asked, expecting BB to say the usual. She flipped back her hair, in attempt to get Beast Boy to notice her.

Beast Boy smirked. "Only I get to call her that. She's not coming-"

_Yes,_ Terra thought. _Nobody wants that witch here_.

"Yet."

What'd he just say? Terra couldn't believe it. Not if she could help it.

"That's what you think. She probably said she would, just to get you out of her face." Terra said, raining on his parade. Beast Boy's smile faltered.

"Rae wouldn't do that!" BB protested, saying more to himself then the others.

"Its okay, BB," Terra smiled and held Beast Boy's hand. "We'll have fun without her."

"I guess.. I'm going to take a quick swim. I'll be back."

"I'll go with you!"

"No!" He barked. "I mean, no, look, I'll be right back and we can swim together."

Terra crossed her arms as she watched BB trudge his way to the water. _What does he like about that witch?_

-----------

Meanwhile, Starfire had been playing in sand as if it was gold. "Ow! I have been pinched by a sand lobster!" Starfire yelped, falling on her butt.

"Uhm, Star, I believe it's called a crab." Someone said.

"Oh, thank you for the correction, Raven." Starfire gasped. "Raven? Is that you? You participated in the act of growing your hair, and is wearing a bathing suit that consists of two pieces, and is looking very cold!" Starfire basically screamed into her ear. It was true. Raven hadn't noticed, but her body had become more defined, her hair has grown as long as Terra's. She was – and what Starfire meant to say – hot.

"I think ya mean hot, Star." Cyborg corrected, with a smirk nonetheless. "Hey, I'm lovin this new Raven! I don't know about yall, but I'm ready for some fun!"

Robin and Starfire agreed, to say Terra was burning up.

Terra couldn't believe her eyes! First of all, she had the nerve to show up, and show up with one of my bikinis on?!

Raven walked up to Terra. "Thanks for letting me borrow your bikini. But, I think it looks better on me. Don't you think?"

Before Terra could reply, Cyborg rammed through both of them yelling 'Cannon Ball' and creating a mini tidal wave over BB.

"Alright," He yelled. "My new waterproof parts work!"

Normally, Beast Boy would have gotten angry and had an all-out water fight with Cy, but he didn't feel like it. _I guess Raven really didn't come_, he thought. He turned into a small green fish, ready to just swim away. But, then he saw her wading on the shore. Trying her best not to step on stuff. _She came! _A smile crawled across his fishy face.. He had an evil idea.

"Alright yall! Barbecue time!" Cyborg said although he was only in the water for five minutes. Cyborg opened his chest compartment, which held various meats like hot dogs, ribs and steaks. "Time to for some bbq fun!"

--------------

Raven remained in the water, now waist deep. She hadn't been in the water for such a long time that sensation of being in it fascinated her. She didn't even notice the little green flash that swam by her.

-------------

"Wait…" Cy said, narrowing his mechanic eye. "We're missing two."

"Aaaaah!" A loud yelp broke through the conversation of the titans.

"That sounded like…" Starfire said worriedly, eyes beginning to glow green.

"Raven!" Robin finished, reaching for his rod that he had (thankfully) brought with him and placed nearby.

Everybody turned to the source it came from, but they could only see water and no sign of Raven.

"Titans…" Robin started.

Starfire got her star bolts ready. Cyborg charged up his cannon and Terra picked up a few rocks. Robin got in to monkey style. They anticipated the worst.

And from the water rose… a very angry Raven. Gasping for air and pushing the wet hair out of her face, she muttered a few obscenities.

Cyborg saw it first. He started to laugh, loudly. Then Robin realized and told Starfire and they both started to snicker. Terra didn't get it what was so funny, until she saw two green arms wrapped around Raven's stomach. Beast Boy had dunked her. He had grabbed her by the stomach and pulled her in. And he was still holding her. Terra was so hot the sand below her was turning into glass.

_Meanwhile…_

"Beast Boy…" Raven said calmly, although the water itself was boiling around her.

"Yes, Rae?" BB said trying to keep back the laughter.

"First…you mind…LETTING GO!" Beast Boy quickly released her. He blushed, because he didn't know he was still holding her. Raven was thinking of raising hell (literally) but she was in a good mood, and, instead decided to get revenge on Beast Boy another way.

Beast Boy felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see Raven smiling at him. He smiled back.. but soon realized that Raven, of all people, wouldn't smile without a reason.

"Uh…Rae, come on, you know it was funny!" Beast Boy felt the darkness crawl up from under him, attempting to pull him under. "Oh no you don't!" Beast Boy laughed, and grabbed her waist and pulled her under with him.

Terra just watched them playing together, devising a plan to get Raven back with for this. _Witch._

Beast Boy was laughing his head off. Raven, believe it or not, was giggling. Beast Boy stopped for a breath. He took in Raven's beauty. _She's so beautiful.. _he thought. How could he be so blind?

"Rae?"

"Yes, BB?"

_He keeps calling me by my nickname, its almost as if he likes me._

_She called me by my nickname! She digs me!_

"About last night-" He started.

"I know," She said quickly. "I'm sorry Beast Boy. I let my emotions get the best of me and –"

"Your emotions?"

"Yo! Come eat yall!" Cyborg yelled, even though most of the titans were no more then three feet away from him.

"One sec, dude!" Beast Boy replied. "Whatta ya mean? You…don't like me?"

"No, I mean, yes, but…I…" She stuttered. She was at a lost for words, for some reason she just could not concentrate. Beast Boy had turned into a talking green blur, and that familiar headache came thumping back into her head.

Beast Boy hung on to her every word, expecting the 'it was an accident' or 'I didn't mean it'. But she was stalling, and his patience began to run thin.

"Raven? What's the deal?" He said a bit irritably, but instantly regretted it when Raven looked up at him, confused.

"I have to go."

"What? Why?"

"I-" Raven winced. "I need to go, NOW." She said with finality, phasing into the water with nothing more then that.

"Raven!" Beast Boy yelled, splashing at the water as if she had been right beneath the surface. _She sounded like she was hurting…Please be okay Raven…_

_-------------------------------------------_

Resurfacing in the Tower's common room, Raven fell to the floor with a pained gasp. She felt as if an 18-wheeler had hit her, better yet, that 18-wheeler had been on fire. Her breath felt as if it was being squeezed from her lungs. Her body ached as if her veins pulsed with ice. All this was beginning to be too much on Raven, as her vision dimmed and she slowly lost consciousness. _This won't be good…_

_-------------_

Sorry for the long wait, I was busy doing [ fill in blank with random excuse ] and couldn't get to writing the next chap. But I did it, here it is, RNR!


	5. The Cage

I'm gonna introduce a few new characters in this chapter that weren't in the original story, but were written to be in it anyway. Enjoy!

* * *

"Is she awake?"

"No, keep it down."

"We can't be lounging around, you know. Slade will have our asses if he comes-"

"She's waking up!"

Raven groaned. The voices made her head throb, as if they were yelling right in her ear. She recognized one of the voices to be King. _Oh no, I've transformed again. This makes no sense! _She opened her eyes slowly, scared to take in her surroundings. Blurry at first, she could all but make out three other beings.

"Raven?" The gray one said.

"Wha-Where am I?" She mumbled incoherently, trying to get to her feet. It was to no avail, since she wasn't used to four legs and tumbled over almost immediately.

King helped her, standing at her side for support until she got her bearings again. Finally, she took in the scene. It looked to be a huge cage, with only one dimly lit light bulb hanging from the top. Outside was dank and dark, and even with Raven's enhanced senses she could not see anything past the steely confines of the cage. She could hear many sounds, but most of them were distant creaking and water drops.

"She doesn't look like much," A brown wolf said, appearing next to Raven. She yelped in surprise.

He was bigger then King and Raven combined, and looked twice as vicious. His brown fur was tussled and dirty, as if he'd lost a battle to a couple of wildebeests.

"This is another one of Slade's failed experiments. His name is Teeth."

"Don't worry, he's almost harmless." King laughed. He must have noticed Raven's slight fear of him. "He was a lot worse as a human. I heard he used to be wrestler from Gotham."

Teeth snorted, causing a torrent of air to rush-by Raven, who shivered uncomfortably.

"So our visitor is finally awake," Another voice said, this one snidely and arrogant. A pair red, glowering eyes appeared from the dark corner of the cage, followed by a sleek black body. "Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Trace." He voiced coolly.

"I'm Slades favorite," he looked at King and Teeth, "because I'm the only prototype who turned out right.." Sitting next to Teeth, he had what can only be described as a smart-ass smile. He was almost identical to Raven, with the exception of his eyes, longer teeth, and bigger.

King glared back, scuffing at Trace's comment. "He has a ego the size of Jump City."

"You got a problem?" Trace snapped. "Go ahead, try me."

"Didn't learn your lesson from last time?"

Trace growled and leapt for King, who in turn snapped viciously at him.

Although they were viciously slashing and ripping at each other, neither seemed to touch one another as they danced around the cage.

Raven glanced at Teeth, who sat and watched, mildly entertained.

"They're idiots," He growled.

"What are you looking at?" He returned Raven's stare, making her look down sheepishly.

Finally, King pinned Trace by clamping his teeth around his neck. Trace whimpered slightly, barely loud enough for them to hear. King grunted and let go.

"You done playing around?" King said, almost in a teasing manner.

Trace mumbled something incoherent in reply.

"_Now that's not how treat one another..."_

All four jumped at the voice. The sound of footsteps grew louder, Raven recognized them from that fateful night.

_Slade._

"Well, well. Looks like we've all gotten accustomed to our new addition." The dim light reflected off of his mask.

"Why are you-" Raven began to question. But King cut her off, telling her to save her breath. "Its all nonsense to humans. We're just barking to them." He added.

Slade laughed. He crouched over the cage and unhooked a latch. Raven could see that it was a small square, not big enough for any of them to fit through.

He reached into the cage that way, grabbing Trace by the scruff of his neck. With his other arm, he reached into one of his numerous pockets - for something she can only describe as a small disk that blinked red every few seconds. He attached it to Trace (who gave a small yelp, but did not fight) and let him go.

The hand reached for Teeth next, who wasn't as calm as Trace. He turned on Slade, digging his teeth into his arm.

Slade shouted in pain and fell backwards, his eye gleaming in anger.

"I should have expected that from you." He grated, holding his injured arm. He reached into his pocket again, retrieving a small pad that had a few color-coded buttons. He pressed a few of them.

Without warning, Trace turned on Teeth and pinned him within seconds, despite Teeth's earnest efforts to fight him off.

Raven watched on in horror and fascination. Trace had no emotion whatsoever, his eyes were cold and blank. _That device must exert some kind of mind control..._

Slade had appeared over them again, placing the device on him the same way he did Trace. "You'll learn to obey me, you insolent little fool. Unless you want to die at the mercy of a few worthless mutts."

Teeth's eyes went blank as well, making him and Trace identical zombies. Slade reached for King next, who went without a fight, knowing he was outnumbered and it was pointless to retaliate.

Raven backed up as she saw the big metallic hand reach for her. The other three growled in warning, threatening to attack if she did not cooperate.

She swallowed, making her way back to the front of the cage.

"I thought you'd see it my way," Slade said humorlessly. "This is a special one, just for you." A chill raced down Raven's spine as she felt his cold grasp.

"Don't worry, this won't hurt one bit..."

-----------

_The beach..._

"I don't know, she just... went poof." Beast Boy threw his hands in the air, expressing Raven's disappearance to Cyborg.

"Well, don't stress it B," Cyborg patted poor BB on the back. "Its already a feat that ya got her to the beach."

"Yeah!" Beast Boy agreed, his smile returning to his face.

"Titans! Trouble!" Robin suddenly announced, pulling a blinking communicator out of his trunks.

"Geez, does that guy ever take a real break?" Cyborg whispered to Beast Boy, who shrugged.

Terra saw that Beast Boy had lost Raven sometime ago, and took advantage of the situation.

"Where's Rae?" She asked sweetly, slipping a arm around the changelings waist.

"Ra-ven," He corrected. "I don't know." He softly pushed her away, although this did not deter her.

"We should do something later," She insisted. "Lets go to your favorite arcade, or pizza place."

Since he wasn't in the mood for fighting Terra, Beast Boy reluctantly agreed. "Sure, why not? I need some fun."

Terra smiled. Her plan was falling into place.

"Yo! Yall coming or what?" Cyborg shouted out of the T-Car, where Robin and Starfire (fully clothed, who knows when they changed) waited to take off.

Terra let out a giggle and grabbed Beast Boys hand, dragging him towards the car. The glanced longingly at the beach, remembering Raven's laugh and her smile as they played together. He then shook his head and allowed Terra to lead him to reality.

* * *

The whole drive was a blur to Beast Boy. His mind wondered to Raven. Where was she? Is she okay? Pictures of her in distraught and pain flashed through his mind. He shook his head. _Shes okay._

Terra looked with contempt at Beast Boy, who gazed out the car window absentmindedly. She knew he was thinking about Raven, but it wasn't her intention to stop him.

"The disturbance is at the pizza place," Robin informed.

"Aw man!" Cybrog groaned, accelerating slightly. "These villains better be ready for a butt-whopping!

"Dear Beast Boy," Starfire inquired. "The pizza parlor is your favorite restaurant as well. Are you not upset?"

"Oh, yeah yeah." Beast Boy snapped out of his daze momentarily. "Those bastards!"

"Too bad Raven is missing out on the fun." Terra added.

Beast Boy grunted, and continued to look out the window.

"Does this mean she will miss out on the 'butt whoop'?"

"Unfortunately, Star." Cyborg concluded. The gps screen started to bleep madly, signaling that they've reached they're destination. "We're here." Cyborg reached to turn of the gps system, when something appeared in front of his car. He immediately hit the brakes, but it was too late. He was going to crash right into it!"

_CRASH_

Beast Boy barely registered what had happened . There was a terrible screeching of metal and the nasty smell of burnt rubber. _We crashed..? _He looked around. Robin was bruised up, but okay. Cyborg was using fluent profanity, so he was okay too. Terra was shocked, but none the worse. Starfire had already began to find her way out by blasting the door off. Beast Boy sighed a sigh of relief, before heading out to see what caused the crash.

At first, all he could make out was a giant brown ball of fur on the sensitive ears picked up soft whimpering. _It's an animal...its probably hurt! _The changelings hero instincts kicked in and he ran up to it, leaving the T-Car and the rest of the titans to deal with the mangled mess. As he neared the animal, he could see it was far too big to be any normal stray that roams Jump City, much less the _Earth. _His concern soon changed into curiosity as he surveyed the beast, which appeared to be a wolf or dog by its features. It breathed shakily, but its eyes were closed. Beast Boy knelt next to the creature, stroking its fur softly.

"Wow.." He gasped in awe. The size of the beast the staggering. The T-Car was no match for it. Suddenly, the animal started to vibrate. Beast Boy realized that it wasn't vibrating, but growling! He backed away from it hastily, but the creature was quickly on its feet. It locked its glaring yellow eyes on green boy, fangs glistening as it got ready to attack...

* * *

Sorry for the long wait!! I actually have a good story for this one. See, I had already written the whole fic out, along with part of the sequel. But alas, my computer got a virus, and my mom saw fit to use destructive recovery. Now, I have to rewrite the fic, (dun worry its all in mah head :D) make sure it makes sense, fix plot holes, plan out cliffhangers and etc alllllll over again.

I've introduced several new characters, but they won't have much to do in the story besides give the titans a hard time and.... well, I can't say, can I?

Also, idk if this was clear, but Slade attached those devices to the wolves because they are prototypes. He cannot indirectly control them like he does King, so he made those devices to do for him. He attached one to King to make sure he cannot break out of his control. You'll see what Raven's does in the next chapter, or you may already know from the old story.

Thanks for reviewing, you guys make me feel so worthy of comments :D

To answer your question Wolvmbm, you'll have to wait and see. That wasn't really an answer, but, I dun wanna give the story away lol. THX FOR DA REVIEWS!!


	6. Pizza Place No More, Raven vs Terra!

Uh... I don't own the Teen Titans!

* * *

"Whoa, doggy. Would you like some pizza? Yeah? Yeah?" A teenager offered, an attempt to make nice to the scary wolf-thing that had cornered him. He had just came for pizza, but the parlor had been attacked by these.. these _things._ His primary thought was for escape now, which seemed impossible.

Raven growled. She paced back and forth, fighting her inner demons. The teenagers thoughts and emotions violated her mind, but kept her instinct from taking over.

_Kill him. Hes making too much noise, its going to compromise the mission!_

"Shut up!" She snapped. The teenager jumped and let a startled yelp out.

His yelp temporarily broke Ravens concentration, and instinct took over like a virus.

"Please don't kill me. Please."

His pleas made her hair stand on end. She let her claws extend and dig into the floor. All thoughts of what she once was were pushed back in her mind, and her goal became clear. Ears pressed back, tail swaying slightly, she crouched, preparing to destroy...

_CRASH_

Another distraction, and Raven gained control. She retracted her claws quickly in disgust, and gave the crying teen a once over to make sure no harm was done. Then, her curiosity for the noise caused her to venture outside of the pizza parlor and onto the street. She could see Beast Boy next to Teeth, and a sharp feeling of dread shot through her.

"Beast Boy, no.." She whispered. In a slight burst of courage, she moved forward, attempting to save Beast Boy from his fate. Suddenly, pain shot through her. It feel like her veins were being fried and crushed at the same time, and she could not help letting out a strangled whine. Thanks to that device, Slade could monitor her actions and some of her thoughts. It was a reminder not to stray off the mission. _Mental note: When this is over, get this contraption off of me._

_-------------------  
_

Starfire rubbed her head. This was not the first time she had been in an accident involving the T-Car, but she certainly hoped it was her last. She saw Beast Boy escape the wreckage, and decided she should do the same. She charged up a bolt and blasted the bent door into oblivion. She saw the green boy advance up the road, but her main concern was getting her friends out of the wreckage. Cyborg had climbed out with Robin, and proceeded to cry over his wrecked car.

Meanwhile, people were screaming and running away form the pizza parlor in sheer terror.

"Starfire, check on Beast Boy and Terra. Cyborg and I will head for the pizza place." Robin informed.

"Understood," Starfire nodded. "Be most careful!" Robin gave her a insuring smile before sprinting away.

"Terra, are you okay?" Star asked, pulling her blond friend up.

"Yeah, just a little bruised up." Terra replied, dusting off her shoulders and using her hands to straighten her hair. She looked around. "Glad to see everyone's okay. Say, wheres BB?"

"Guys?"

Both girls turned toward the familiar voice.

"Beast Boy!" Starfire gasped. The changeling had been trying to back away from a large wolf. At first glance, one would think he was being attack by a bear.

"It's another one of those dogs! Where are they coming from?" Terra heaved, getting ready to attack.

It let out a terrifying snarl and lunged for the jokester, who quickly changed into a small turtle. This did not deter the beast, as it just scooped him up and tried to crush the shell with his massive jaws. Luckily, it did not get to do so, as the shell was blasted out of its mouth by a green starbolt.

"You shall not eat my friend!" The alien demanded, eyes and hands glowing green. The wolf just barked sharply in reply. Terra used her powers to summon a huge rock, big enough to crush the stuffing out of the animal. At the sight of it, it let out a whimper then turned tail and ran towards the pizza parlor.

"That was marvelous!" Starfire yelled, hopping up in down.

The turtle changed back into Beast Boy, who look none the worse. "Yeah, that was amazing. Thanks!" He smiled.

Terra felt her heart skip a beat when the changeling smiled at her, and noticed that its been the first time he's been positive to her this week. Almost immediately, thoughts of getting rid of Raven crawled into her mind. It would be the only way for him to get over this stupid phase!

Beast Boy noticed the change in Terra's face when he smiled at her, almost as if she was disgusted by it. But, he had more important things to attend too. The pizza place!

"Stop!"

_Thank Azar, _Raven thought. She turned around to see Cyborg, and Robin (Robin had his hands full with Trace).

Meanwhile, Cyborg had been charging his cannon.

"Say sayonara Bingo!" Cyborg shouted, pointing the glowing thing at her. Raven braced herself for the blast. She couldn't bring herself to attack him, no matter how much her inner instinct screamed.

There was a quick flash of gray, and Cyborg went down.

Before Raven could process what happened, she was hit on the side by a strong force. It pushed her into a booth, breaking the table. She recovered quickly, only to see the blond that had attacked her standing over her. _Terra_. A million thoughts zoomed through her head, but one stood out the most :_ You can fight her. She doesn't know its you, Raven. Let me handle this._ Raven ignored it and remained still, hoping that Terra mistake her for dead and leave her alone. Instead, Terra remained. The blond let out a satiated "humph" before turning her back on Raven to join the others.

_She thinks you're weak. Prove her wrong...we can prove her wrong._

No, it isn't right...

_She always thought you were weak. Ever since that day she maimed you, beat you, and drowned you in mud. _

I'm not weak.

_Let me have control. We'll show her._

Finally, Raven gave into her instinct, and allowed herself to become backseat driver to her own body. What happened next happened in a dreamlike state. Terra had turned her back, and Raven was upon her. At first, she went for her neck, but as a second thought grabbed her collar of her uniform (1) and rearranged, so that she carried Terra like a giant puppy. Then, she used all her strength to throw her into the counter, breaking it in half and sending pizza contents all over the poor blond, who screamed in terror the whole time.

Deep inside Raven a switch had flipped. Yes, the demon has awoken.

Beast Boy and Starfire stared at the big black wolf that just tossed Terra like a candy wrapper.

"That's one bad dog." Beast Boy said. He quickly changed into a tiger and proceeded to sneak up on it while Starfire distracted it.

"Dear earth creature, I wish to know what is bothering most to the point I must attack you?"

Attention now shifted from Terra to Star, Raven hesitated. Starfire was her friend, that was for sure. _What are you waiting for? Get__ her!_

No. I can't.

_Do it, they don't know it's you._

This is Slade talking, it can't be me, or anything in me..

_You think I am Slade? That incompetent fool. He has no idea what hes created...what we could be. I have always been here, a new addition to this power you have. I am you. _Instinct took over her again, but this time without Ravens consent. It was too late to fight it, attacking Starfire became a necessity.

Seeing as the animal did not attack her immediately, Star thought that she had gotten across to it.

"Beast Boy, be most grateful, for I have persuaded the animal not to-"

She was unexpectedly knocked down. Raven dug her claws into her skin as she bared her teeth for the kill.

Starfire squirmed to get out from under its no weight, but it was useless. It's determination to hurt her was too much, and Star could not call her powers in her panic.

"Get off of her!" Robin screamed and threw mostly every single gadget he had in his belt at her.

Raven quickly leaped off of the alien and dodged them. Robin frowned as he pulled out his last one. The one that freezes.

"This outta slow you down." Robin threw it with amazing accuracy. Raven did not move at first, because she was calculating what to do. Without hesitation, Raven ran head on toward the blistering object.

_Snap_

She had caught it in her mouth! This took Robin by surprise. She dropped it, and nudged it over to him. Robin stilled in shock, didn't realize it was on.

"Move it man!' Cy yelled. Robin barely jumped out the way before it exploded.

_To your left._

She turned around and swiped her claws at the oncoming threat. The green enemy hissed and spat at her. Four claws marks had spread across his green face.

Beast... Boy..?

What has she done? All of a sudden, Ravens senses came back to her. Guilt wracked her heart as she watched the green tiger retreat from her. How could she do that? Whats happening to her?

Beast Boy backed away. That wolf was vicious. He hadn't expected it to turn around so quickly. He hadn't expected _her_ to turn around so quickly. Yes, he had smelled the gender. But he couldn't identify her. He felt the sting across his face. Why didn't she finish him while he was down? He looked at her. She seemed to be concentrating hard on not doing anything, much less attack.. Then he saw a quick flash of white course through her body. _Of course!! Someones behind this, not them!_

Beast Boy quickly changed back to normal. He tried to approach her when Starfire bellowed, "You will not harm friend Beast Boy!" And shot several star-bolts.

"Starfire, no!" Beast Boy tried to stop her, but it was too late.

Raven saw the green bolts coming at her, but made no movement to avoid it. Luckily, she tumbled out of the way, courtesy of King pushing her.

"Slade's hold on me has faded. The mission must be over. Come on!" He barked. Trace and Teeth were behind him, but they didn't look like mindless zombies anymore.

"Let's go." Teeth repeated, nudging Raven, who looked longingly at Beast Boy before following suit.

Beast Boy couldn't see past the smoke. He tried to use his senses, but they were no use. She was gone. He felt a metallic hand on his shoulder.

"Let them go, BB. We'll see them again." Cyborg sighed. "I mean look what the gray one did to me." He pointed at a deep slash mark across his metal chest.

"You think you got it bad?" came a voice from behind him. "I had never been so mad in my life." Terra fumed. She had pepperoni and cheese splattered all over her uniform, and her hair was practically painted red from pizza sauce.

"That bigger black one was smart," Robin added. "With the brute force of that brown one, it was hopeless." He heaved, still tired form the battle.

Beast Boy frowned.

"The one I was fighting seemed be under some kind of stress. When I tried to approach her, she didn't even attack me. She looked like she was trying to subdue herself or something." BB said in deep thought. "She looked like she was in pain. But, animals would be quick to attack when they're in pain, and not submissive."(1)

"Someones behind this," Robin inferred.

"Yeah...but who?" Cyborg added, taking in the enormous damage of the pizza place.

* * *

At the hideout…

"Well… if it isn't Moe, Curly, Larry and Raven.. Speaking of which, why didn't you follow orders?" Slade said, calmly.

"I'll never follow your orders." Raven said in her lowest voice possible.

"Be lucky I don't understand your stupid dog banter. Don't disobey me again.. You will regret it. Now scram."

* * *

_Later, in the alleys leading to the Tower..._

"I don't get it. What's his plan? Just to make us attack people?" Raven snarled. She and King had been walking back to the tower. Trace and Teeth had parted ways a few alleys ago, to do whatever.

"Raven, you;re hurt." King said, concerned. He noticed that she had a limp.

"No." She snapped.

"Yeah, you are. You can't hide it from me. Its really obivious." He said smartly. Raven sighed.

"Terra threw me into a booth. I can heal it."

"Why didn't you attack her? I saw you, you just laid there."

"I didn't want too.

"Huh." He hummed, saying nothing of the fact after. They walked silently for a mintue, before he spoke up again.

"I don't get it... you resisted his influence. You could have torn her throat out easily. But, you didn't..."

Raven said nothing, instead breaking into a slow trot. Good Azar, she could not wait to get back to the tower.

"How?" King asked, easily speeding up to her pace.

"I don't know. I was able to think about what I was doing, Slade wasn't in my mind. It was something else, something weirder, but smarter. Slade must have known about this, seeing as he didn't make me into some zombie mutt like you and the others. I just wish I knew what he was up to... ah!" She winced in pain, but continued to trot, if not faster.

King laid his ears back in concern, but decided not to press the subject. She would get defensive, even though she was obviously in pain. He did not understand it.

After a few more moments of silence, the tower started to come into view.

"If you really feel the need for information...you should go to Trace. Although, be aware, Trace is happy to be under Slade's command."

"Hmm. I guess its worth a try."

"But first, you need to get better. I don't think Slade will call us for a another mission until you're up and ready to go at 'em again."

"I'm fine."

"You know, I'm not blind." He said concerned. "Why don't you rest here. I'll watch until you change back."

"Fine." Raven sighed. It was almost dawn. She could sneak back into the tower, phase into her room, and maybe they'd be none the wiser..

She picked a spot behind a few dumpsters, making sure to find the least dirtiest patch before settling down. King laid down a few feet away, with a casual bored look.

"Goodnight, Raven." He yawned.

Raven scuffed, laying her head down so that it laid neatly on her paws. She closed her eyes and dreamt of the tower...

* * *

"Ow!Duuude!!" Beast Boy wailed.

"Sorry, man. Bingo gotcha pretty good. I disinfected it, but that's all I could do without Raven's help." Cyborg defended.

Beast boy was the last to leave the infirmary healed up.

"Although I am joyful of friend Beast Boy's recovery, I have grown tired and wish to rest." Starfire yawned.

"I could catch some winks right about now, too." Robin agreed.

"Me too. What about you BB?"

"Sleep? I'd rather watch the sunrise. And nap all morning!" He said, smiling. Cyborg just shook his head at his energetic friend and smiled. "Whateva dude."

Beast Boy strolled into the common room, and plopped onto the couch. Despite his carefree appearance, his mind wondered to Raven. She didn't show up during the battle, like he thought she would. As a matter of fact, she didn't even show when they come home. What gives! Where is she?

The common doors swish open again. It had to be Terra, as she wasn't in the infirmary.

"Hey, T. Where have you-" He started, but stopped abruptly when he saw it was Raven, instead.

"RAE!"

"Not so loud, please?" Raven hissed. "What are you still doing up?"

"I couldn't sleep. What about you!" Beast Boy ran up to her. "Your shoulder…What happened?"

"Nothing, it's okay. I just had a accident in the training room. I'll heal."

"Rae…you know I don't believe that. What really happened?"

Raven looked in his eyes, which shined with concern. She never noticed, but his emerald eyes holds so much emotion. Also, he towered over her now!

"You got taller."

Beast Boy blushed. "Er..yeah. Happened this summer."

Then door swished open again, unbeknownst to the couple in the common room.

"But 'Rae' wasn't the first one to notice, now was she BB?"

Raven shuddered with discontent at the voice, but forced a fake monotone face when she turned to face Terra.

"Hey Terra…how long were you here?" BB frowned.

"Just a while. Long enough to hear that ol' Rae here had gotten hurt." Terra said with fake concern, a playful pout on her face.

"So," She came and slipped her hands around Beast Boy's waist. "When are you gonna tell Robin about it?"

Raven watched in shock. That. Little. Slut.

"Terra…" Beast Boy tried to get her off of him, as he saw Raven's temper rising.

"He doesn't need to know." Raven said, coldly. "I'm going to my room."

She phased into the floor, and Beat Boy let an exasperated sigh as he lost Raven once again.

"What gives, Terra?" The changeling growled.

"Oh come on," She cooed into his ear. "She'll be back. Its not like you two were talking about anything interesting, anyway."

Beast Boy only shook his head. He pushed out of Terra's grip, heading for the doors. "I'm going to bed." He said placidly. But in his mind, he knew where he was really headed. Raven's room, if he dared.

Terra watched his green figure disappear behind the doors. She was shocked at his dismissal of her, but she knew the reason. The sun had just came up over the city, filling the common room with its natural light. But the sight wasn't enough to ease Terra's mind, where one familiar thought entered her mind.

_Hands off, Raven. Beast Boy's mine._

_------------------------------  
_

An update, wooooo.

I don't know if animals do that, but it works with the story. Lol

Thx to all my reviewers, it is all really appreciated! :D To answer your question Wolvmbm, I can only promise that the Beast does show up in this story :0 to all readers and reviewers, enjoy! RNR! (or just read, I love it all lol)


	7. Mind Made Up

I don't own anything. (cries)

/./././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.

In all honesty, he never thought that he'd end up here. He often avoided this very hallway, for even the thought of running into her gave him chills. That isn't the case anymore, and hasn't been for a while, but old habits die hard.

And when Terra came... he must admit that he forgot all about the hallway and what lay beyond it. He would skip happily past it, even passing her up once or twice. She would always have her face stuffed in a book, but he always managed to chirp a greeting. He would always hear her grumble something in reply, but he'd be long gone.

As the months passed and Terra became a trusted titan, he realized that he'd missed the sorceress. Sure, they had their fights, but thats sorta what he loved – er, liked, about her. She was always able to fend for herself. He smiled. Though she would always be painfully blunt with him, it never made him angry. She'd be able to poke fun or toss him out a window without angering him, too. Only she could get away with something like that, as noted by Cyborg.

Of course, he can get away with a lot before angering her. Before Terra, he would get bolder and bolder everyday – going from sneaking in her room as a kitten and staying while she meditates, to even getting her to pick up a video game controller. All that stopped with Terra, too.

To think about it, he kind of.. abandoned her when Terra came.

Her door seemed to tease him. It stood there, shut, and kept him away from what he need the most right now.

Raven.

But he was nervous. She was angry, and that also meant she was dangerous. He brought his fist up to the door, willing himself to go through with it.

_Knock._

It was soft and barely audible. Silence. After Beast Boy swallowed the dryness that formed in his throat, and knocked two more times, a little louder.

He fully expected the door to fly open, revealing four glaring red eyes and a searing heat that would reduce him to green ash. But, there was nothing.

"Raven? You there?" No answer. "Look, Terra was out of line when she said that. I'll make sure she doesn't tell Robin. You don't have to worry, or be mad... just answer, Raven!"

Still nothing. Growing worried, he changed into a fly and slipped under the door, denying all the fear that told him not too. Once inside, his eyes immediately adjusted to the dark as he accessed the room. She wasn't in here, nor had she been in the last few hours. Now his worry meter was through the roof, but so was his guilt. _She left the tower? It must have affected her more then I thought._

No way he was gonna let her just go. She was out there, hurting somewhere, because of him. He had to find her.

The journey to the tower roof was short and urgent. Beast Boy opened the roof door and flinched at the sunlight._ Wow... I didn't know it was dawn already. _The sight temporarily enthralled him. The buildings reflected a amazing orange tint, but the purple of night still hung around. He shook his head and got ready to fly, contemplating whether if he should turn into a eagle or a albatross. He _would_ find her, even if he had to search the entire city.

"Beautiful, isn't it?"

Beast Boy's breath caught as he was caught completely off-guard by the presence of the empath. How could he not see her? She sat on the very edge, indian style, looking over the city. Her hair blew lightly onto her face as she turned to Beast Boy and smiled, barely, but it was still there.

_Thank god she's still here... _

Not knowing what to say, Beast Boy shifted uncomfortably, both relieved that she was here, safe, and scared that she wasn't angry.

"Come, sit." She gestured for him to sit next to her. He followed obligingly, sitting so close to her that he could feel her radiating warmth. Sensing the awkwardness, Raven cocked her head.

"Are you alright, Beast Boy?" She asked dully, but concerned.

"I-" He squawked awkwardly, not know what exactly to say. "Uh, yeah. What are you doing up here? Its cold."

She sighed. "Healing," It was her turn to shift uncomfortably. "And I could feel Terra's ..erm.. frustration in the tower, so I came out here to escape it."

"Oh." Beast Boy simply said. "Well, while we're up here.. I wanted to talk about – well, you know.. when you-"

"I know, and I'm sorry." She cut in. "My emotions were acting crazy, and I shouldn't have been out of my room that night."

"So thats it? It wasn't … anything more?"

"Beast boy..." Raven started, but he had turned away from her. She heard his breath grow shaky, and his drooping ears gave away anything he was trying to hide. Also, when he turned, she saw the gaping scar that her claws had given him earlier that day. Guilt wracked her body immediately, and she wondered what do say next.

"Beast boy... turn around." She softly ordered. The green boy only glanced sidelong at her, but he realized she was serious, as her violet eyes were fixated on his face.

Turning to her, he waited for her to reject him. It was an accident, wasn't it? Closing his eyes, he waited for the words that would damage his heart. Nothing came, however, except a warm feeling that suddenly enveloped his cheeks. His eyes shot open in surprise, only to find Raven turned to him with her eyes closed and her hands cupping his face. She chanted softly, in a language far lost on Beast Boy, but he knew she was only healing him. The pain that annoyed him slowly disappeared, and was replaced by his smile.

Raven slowly opened her eyes, noticing the scar recede. She smiled at that, because now he was okay, and unharmed. It was her fault, but at least she fixed it.

He felt his heart melt as Raven gazed at him and _smiled. _Of course it receded as quickly as it came, but it was still there in his mind. It was then that his mind was made up, and he would tell her. He didn't care if she rejected him, and she broke his heart into a million pieces, he was going to tell her.

"Raven... I have to tell you something."

"What, Garfield?"

He searched her amethyst eyes for a silent minute, again mustering up strength to do something necessary.

"I -"

At that very moment, the door burst open to reveal a very displeased Cyborg. "Hey -"

The couple immediately pulled away from each other. Raven blushed a slight pink, while Beast Boy silently smouldered. Cyborg always had the best timing.

"Sorry to interrupt," He continued, although it was obvious he was trying to keep the smug smile from emerging. "But Robin needs us in the common room. We were all waiting for you two, but I guess the alarm doesn't reach the roof. It should, though. I should install-"

"What happened?" Raven interrupted. If Cyborg started to go on about tower improvements, they'd be there all morning.

"Theres been another attack."

"Already? It hasn't even been a whole day yet." Beast Boy whined. Suddenly, all three of their communicators beeped, and they flipped it open simultaneously.

Robins face appeared. "Starfire, Terra and I are going to get a head start. I want you guys to head it off here-" The communicator showed a small map. There was a blinking red dot that moved incredibly fast, which they concluded must be the attacker. "I want you guys to be here." The area glowed yellow. "Be careful. Reports say that its extremely fast and strong. And it looks like it could be related to the animals we fought yesterday – be on guard. Titans, go!"

"We'll need to get there fast." Cyborg commented, closing the communicator. "Raven?"

She nodded once, and snapped her fingers, causing a dark circle to come up and swallow the three titans.

/./././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.

It reemerged again in the middle of a desolate, dusty street. Beast Boy had thought it was odd, but he didn't question it. A lot of streets in Jump City were abandoned, thanks to the constant destruction of villains. Usually they'd be back up and running in a few weeks, and this one looked to be no exception. Construction workers were all over the place, lazily walking around and talking.

Cyborg immediately called out for them to evacuate, which they did without questioning. Most people have seen the aftermaths of the titans fights, and noone wanted to be caught in between.

With Cyborg distracted, Beast Boy turned to Raven. To his surprise, she looked nervous, her eyes glued to her feet.

"Raven, are you -"

"There it is!" Cyborg shouted, pointing towards the end of the street. Both titans followed his finger to the end of the street.

There stood a giant wolf, much like the ones they encounter before, but this one was bigger, and more strange. If its size wasn't daunting enough, it looked ten times as ferocious as the previous attackers. It heaved heavily, and its breath came out misty over its tongue which hung out. The teeth overshot its snout by inches, and it glared crazily at the three titans.

"Uhm, guys?" Beast Boy whispered. Raven only stared on with wide eyes and Cyborg gulped. "Why is it looking at us like that?"

/./././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.

cliffie lol.

Sorry for the late update, and the sorta short chap, I'm currently working on three stories and summer school :L special apologies to **blackbird-raven,** i'm sorry for not updating sooner :[ but! This story is my top priority now, so expect a lot of chapters soon. (longer chapters too)

RNR! I appriciate all reviews, ccs, and maybe flames. Lol. Have a good one!


	8. Blinded

So I lied in the last chapter, it took me _forever_ to write this chapter, mainly because my friend asked me to do another WITCH story, but this story is still my priority! woot

**Enjoy!**

**Previously...**

_"There it is!" Cyborg shouted, pointing towards the end of the street. Both titans followed his finger to the end of the street._

_There stood a giant wolf, much like the ones they encounter before, but this one was bigger, and more strange. If its size wasn't daunting enough, it looked ten times as ferocious as the previous attackers. It heaved heavily, and its breath came out misty over its tongue which hung out. The teeth overshot its snout by inches, and it glared crazily at the three titans._

_"Uhm, guys?" Beast Boy whispered. Raven only stared on with wide eyes and Cyborg gulped. "Why is it looking at us like that?"_

It wasn't more then a few seconds after Beast Boy asked, did the other titans arrive. Robin screeched to a stop on his R-cycle, Starfire and Terra (who arrived on a rock) stopped, across the street from them.

Sensing instantaneously that it was trapped, it bolted towards Raven. Cyborg attempted to lock his cannon on to the blur of fur, but it darted in and out of his aim. Beast Boy, thinking quickly, hopped in front of Raven protectively. He turned into a large bear right as the beast attempted to claw at him, causing it to yelp in sudden fright and make a U-turn.

Cyborg managed to lock on to it while-st the confusion, but it saw him before he could fire and attacked, pinning the giant man as he attempted to hold it back with one metal arm. Seeing Cyborg's distress, it was then that Raven came to her senses and decided to intervene. Black tendrils wrapped around the rapid canine, prying him off of the cyborg and back into the middle of the street. It let out a snarl and started for them again, only stopped this time by starbolts and flying rocks.

Seemingly safe for the moment, she ran over to her friends, eager to check on their conditions. Raven found that Beast Boy was only just a little stunned and Cyborg had already started a mini-repair.

"Man, did you see how that thing kept going for Raven?" Beast Boy asked incredulously, scratching his head.

"Sure did, B." Cyborg answered, twisting a compartment in his arm.

"Cyborg!" Robin shouted from further down the street. "Its too fast for us to capture, its time for Plan Beta!"

"Plan Beta?" Beast Boy asked, cocking his eyebrow. "Why don't I know about that?"

"Because you and Rae there were on the roof, and we couldn't find you! I can break down the plan, though. Raven, Beast boy, you'll have to -"

"Watch out!"

The three titans ducked as the beast went sailing over them, crashing into the side of a building with a vibrant _thud. _

"Whoops," Starfire exclaimed, bringing her hands to her face ashamedly. "I did not mean to hurt the creature, I only meant to -"

Before she could finish, however, the wolf exploded from the rubble in a high flying leap, landing squarely on Beast Boy, and using the poor boy as a springboard as it went for Starfire.

"Eep!" She squeaked, hurling starbolts blindly, but missing all the more.

"Dude," Beast Boy groaned from the pavement. "That was not cool. I'm gonna be picking gravel out of my teeth for months!"

"Explain the plan," Raven growled. She did not like where this was going, but hopefully she could get it over with quickly.

"You and Beast boy will distract it while I get my supersonic cannon ready. I configured it not to shoot as a weapon, but to be used as a ultrasonic radar that can render any nearby canine unconscious. I did a search of the perimeter with my GPS and its clear of any strays, so no worries about animal cruelty, haha."

"You couldn't find an easier way?" Raven asked.

"We couldn't risk tranquilizers, since we don't know what chemicals are already in its body – Robin figured that those wolves are unnatural, and tranquilizers could mess with their chemical makeup."

"Ultrasonics? Dude, I'm pretty much an animal too, that's gonna drive me nuts." Beast Boy complained.

"Just cover your ears," Raven instructed.

"You'll have to lure it near you, so I can broadcast the sound and paralyze it temporarily. Starfire and Terra will be capturing it, and Robin will take it to the authorities. I'll be looking for a signal." Cyborg added.

Raven and Beast Boy nodded, although only Beast Boy noticed how Raven keep her eyes elsewhere, and not to Cyborg. _Something must be on her mind,_ he thought.

"Robin, lets do it!" Cyborg yelled back to Robin. The other four titans quickly moved into hiding spots, leaving just Beast Boy and Raven on the deserted street. The wolf was also not there, but his presence was still felt by Raven.

"Dude, I didn't think they'd leave us," Beast Boy muttered, scratching his head.

The wolf reemerged in the middle of the street in front of the two, looking even more frazzled and blood thirsty then it did before. Cyborg poked his head from behind a dumpster and gave Beast Boy the ready signal. Then the changeling and the empath got into a defensive stance, readying themselves for whatever was to come.

The wolf let out a low resonating growl, and locked eyes with Raven. It circled slowly them, then started to speed up. It was fast, and zig-zagged, causing dust to rise and creating a temporary fog around the two titans. Beast Boy and Raven kept on their toes, they now couldn't see the enemy, and that made the plan harder for the both of them.

"See anything, Beast Boy?"

"No... I don't hear anything either, but all this dust -" He swiped the air as if shooing a fly, "It's making it hard to use my senses. Hey, Raven?"

"What?" She answered, clearly not wanting to talk at this moment.

"After this, you want to.. you know, do something together? Like, go to your favorite cafe or..."

"Beast boy, this really isn't the time..."

"Or the library!"

"Beast boy..."

"Fine, we can go to the arcade then, or the pizza place-"

"Garfield!"

_That got his attention._ "Let's focus on the job at hand. Then later, we can discuss it."

"Is that a yes, then?" Beast Boy asked, with a huge smile.

"We'll see." Was all that she replied. Beast Boy was about to ask her another question, when he heard a growl, it came from behind Raven.

"Raven, look out!" He shouted. She looked at him confused for a split second before everything clicked. She conjured up a black shield and winced as she heard the beast crash solidly into it. It was back on to its feet in no time and she had to make a another shield fast as it lunged for her.

"CYBORG, NOW!" She heard Beast Boy scream into what seemed to be nothingness, since the street was still covered in a dusty veil.

Cyborg sat bored behind the dumpster, waiting for a signal. Once the mutt started running around, it caused all the dust to come to life and envelop the street, blocking his view. This pooch was smart – too smart. Someone else had to be behind it, or even controlling its every move. It was a theory, and Cy would bring it up with Robin again.

Just when he thought he was starting to rust from waiting so long, he heard it's roar and a scream. A little disoriented at first, Cyborg realized it was Beast Boy screaming for Cyborg to cut the machine on.

With a flick of the switch, the plan was in motion. To human ears, the machine in Victor's arm only made a small whirring sound, but he knew it was damaging to any animal around, he silently hoped Beast Boy had covered his ears.

Raven held the wolf back with a shield, but it bashed itself in to it so many times that it caused her to fall backwards, landing hard on her back. She quickly rebuilt the shield, but the large canine quickly got on top of it as it reached for her neck. The shield was starting to crack under its weight, and the situation was quickly going to hell.

Beast Boy turned to Raven, who was fighting a losing battle against the rabid creature. _Don't worry Raven, I'll save -_

"Auuuuugh!" He suddenly screamed, as the sound reached his ears. It was shrill, deafening, and messed with his head something awful. It brought him to his knees. He clamped his hands over his ears with an attempt to drown it out, but it only gave him a slight reprieve. Consciousness was rapidly fading in and out, the only thing that kept him from giving out completely was his desperation to get to Raven. It wasn't enough, because his world was getting smaller, and darker, and even the sound was fading away.

"Raven..." He gasped, before hitting the cement, the second time.

Raven was just starting to get an advantage when things changed for the worse. All of a sudden, a jarring, insanely loud sound worked its way into her ears. It felt like someone just put a red hot knife right into her eardrums. She screamed and dropped the shield, forgetting about the wolf altogether in a race to unscramble her thoughts. _This is impossible,_ she thought, even though she could barely her herself. _Only animals can hear this, not me!_ The wolf had stopped attacking her, but only stood beside her, whimpering and snarling, confused and very angry. So many thoughts sped out of the beast's head, right into Ravens. It was impossible to concentrate on keep them out, and Raven realized that her mental guard was down because of the shrill sound. She was losing consciousness quickly, and there was no way to stop her plummet into the darkness.

_Raven opened her eyes groggily, and with a jump realized she wasn't in the same place anymore. She was back in Slade's hideout, except she was in human form this time. The cage she was imprisoned in was empty, and only a boy occupied the room. The environment was oddly sepia colored. A young boy, possibly fourteen or fifteen, looked fearfully at her. _

_She was about to ask what for when she felt a slight chill. Slade emerged in front of her. _Thats what he was staring at... Slade was behind me, and he walked right through me! This must be a dream, or a nightmare..

"_Now now Sean..." Slade warned. He brandished a large hypodermic, filled with a illuminant green substance. Raven's eyes widened as he moved closer._

"No! Don't touch him!" _Raven yelled, but Slade didn't even flinch. Nor did the boy, and it became obvious that they couldn't see or hear her._

_Sean flinched away from the needle. Slade laughed._

"_This won't hurt a bit."_

As soon as the sound stopped, Beast Boy's world stopped spinning and he immediately looked for Raven. He spotted her, not far from him, laying unmoving. His heart jumped so hard that he thought it would get stuck in his throat. He kneeled next to her and checked her heartbeat. It was soft, but there. Her hair was splayed out on the ground, and a slight frown was still on her face. _Like an angel,_ Beast Boy thought. _Or, a fallen angel._

"Raven!" He called, hoping to revive her. Starfire and Terra had already bound and captured the wolf, and Robin currently talked to the authorities about what would happen to it. A figure appeared in the dust and Beast Boy made it out to be Cyborg.

"Yo, B! That went flawless, right?" He started, but then saw Raven and changed to a concerned face.

"Almost." Beast Boy echoed, picking Raven up bridal style. "She's knocked out. I don't know what happened, but I should have protected her. This is my fault." He said seriously, his green eyes filled with guilt.

"No its not, B, you couldn't have saw what was going on. Let's get her to the med bay."

"Can I take friend Raven to the infirmary now?" Starfire inquired, as they exited the T-Car. Beast Boy had refused to allow Raven out of his arms the whole trip, and despite the raised eyebrows of his teammates they allowed him to keep her.

"Yeah.. be careful, Star." Beast Boy answered, although he wasn't too sure if he should let her go. But Star would get her there faster then he could, and thats what was important.

"Whats wrong with Rae?" Terra asked him as he watched Star fly away with her precious load.

"I don't know, I guess she's just tired."

"From what? Its not like she did anything." Terra graced, rolling her eyes subtly.

"Terra..." Beast Boy growled. "She's done more then you in the last few weeks. I think you owe her an apology for even thinking that."

"Yeah right, BB? She's been MIA for half the battles! What kind of teammate is that?"

"That doesn't matter! She'd never miss a battle unless something serious happens, alright? And plus, you don't have the right-away to talk about _teammates_!"

"Whatthe hell do you mean by that!" Terra snapped. Garfield clenched his fists as well.

"I mean, Raven has never betrayed us! She didn't run to the enemy because she couldn't control her power!"

"She tried to end the world, Beast Boy! She isn't anything but a demon spawn, and for some reason you can't see past that! Its unavoidable that she'll turn on us!"

"She _saved_ the world!" Beast Boy roared. "Don't you ever say something like that about her again." He proceeded to walk away, even though Terra stared daggers at him. He stopped a few feet ahead, turned around and walked up to Terra.

"Its over, Terra. I'd rather take my chances with a _demon spawn._" He promptly turned into a eagle and flew up towards the top of the tower, leaving Terra to herself. Tears flooded Terra's face as what he said sunk in.

"Its o-o-over?" She repeated, and her lip quivered. "He doesn't mean it...he was just angry. The battle stressed him out. And Raven, she must have put some stupid spell on him or something." Her melancholy rapidly was turning into anger.

"This is Raven's fault! Argh, I'll get that stupid _witch._"

"I can help you."

That voice! A chill went down Terra's spine as she turned to face Slade. Her hands glowed yellow and a slight tremor was felt by both ex-master and apprentice.

"That's not a proper greeting," Slade continued.

"What do you want, Slade!" Terra hissed. Hes ruined her life enough, what does he want now?

"I overheard that fight between you and the green one. If revenge on Raven is what you want – well, I think we can reach a common goal."

Terra's hands stopped glowing. "Talk to me."

ba-dum-dum! Tsk, tsk, Terra.

AN: If it wasn't clear how Raven ended up in the wolf's head, it was because the sound ray broke her barriers that keep people's thoughts and feelings out of her head. So basically, right now she's stuck watching what happened before he turned into a wolf and attacked the Teen Titans.

Stay tuned for the next chapter, where Raven finds out Slade's plan and Terra finds out Raven's secret!


	9. Dangerous Games

Hello! Hehe. I'm happy, I got a chapter done and out within one week of the last update, thats a record!

I'd like to thank all my reviewers, you guys rock my world! And to answer your question **BG-13**, it would totally be weird -shifty eyes- and sure thing, **6kimiko6**, I'll tell her you said that ;D

./././././././././././././././././././././../././././././././././././../././././././././././././.

"Please, don't!" The boy cried, but it was to no use. Slade only laughed or shook his head, as he continued to experiment. Raven could only watch in horror as she saw Slade Plunge the needle into Sean's arm.

"Ouch!" He winced. "Wheres my family?"

"Oh, rest assured they are in a safe place." Slade answered, before disappearing into the darkness. While Slade was gone, Sean desperately tried to tamper with the locks on his chair, the only ones that kept him anchored to his prison. He started to sweat. Whatever was in that shot, was starting to affect him now.

"Help me," He cried. "Someone help me!"

"Nobody will hear you, Sean, you are completely helpless. Work with me, and you can have your family back."

"Never! Where are they?" He shouted, shaking with anger. "Where... Arggg..."

"The 'toxin' I injected into your system allows me to kill you with ease. I suggest you work with me, if you ever want to see your family again."

"Ahh...arg.. what did you do to me?" He slurred. The room was starting to blur, not only for Sean but for Raven too.

"See, my boy. I have a city I want to take over, and all that's in my way are the titans."

"T-T-Titans?" He stuttered, unable to cope with the pain. Raven herself feel to her knees, she could feel everything he could feel. The toxin moved through their veins, spreading pain like a wildfire.

The pain was so intense that she couldn't even hear the conversation anymore, but barely made out their blurry forms.

"I won't, I can't, I-Agh!"

The empath doubled over with this instance of pain. With a grimace she realized Slade had punched the boy, and frankly, felt like he broke a few ribs.

"O-o-okay, I got it. K-Kill the titans."

"I thought you'd see it my way."

/./././././././././././././././././././././././.

Beast Boy watched guilty as Raven tossed and turned in her long slumber. She must have been having a nightmare, but she's been acting like this since last night. Numerous times she'd mumble something, and he'd try to awaken her, but she never came too. He pulled up a chair and sat next to her bed in the med-bay. He hated this room, but he hated it even more when she was in it. She mummered words softly in her restless sleep, and he strained to hear what she was saying.

"Mmmh.. no..leave me alone.." She gripped the sheets of the bed. "Leave me alone!"

"Raven, I'm here," Beast Boy answered, moving her frazzled purple hair out of her face. She frowned, but didn't open her eyes."Raven, its a dream, wake up!" No answer, and she went silent again.

He sat down with a sigh and started to wait again. He never left her side for a moment, except to use the restroom, and it was the longest five minutes he'd ever experienced. Laying a gloved hand on Raven's gray ones, Beast Boy let his head rest on the side of her bed, allowing himself a moment's rest.

Suddenly, an idea popped into his head. Sure, it was cliché, and totally un-original, but he had to try. The old talking-to-someone-while-they're-in-comatose must have worked before, so it might now.

"Hey Raven.." Beast Boy started, feeling rather foolish for talking to someone who can't hear. "Uhm... so you're in the med-bay, huh?" _Doh!_ _That wasn't the right thing to say! _The frustrated changeling smacked his head. "Er, uh, that's not what I meant. I mean, we're here again. Me and you, except its not like the last time, the others aren't here. But its still my fault..."

Raven felt as if she was going to gag from all the intense pain. Slade was ruthless with his experiments, poking and protruding Sean, injecting him with various fluids that burned or chilled, and 'punishing' the poor boy when he tried to escape. Now he stood over the boy with yet another needle. Sean was afraid, very afraid, Raven sensed.

"I've finally gotten the perfect formula." Slade hummed, wiping down the needle before using it. Who would have that a character like him cared about hygiene.

"W-What's going to happen now?" Sean cried.

Slade turned his mask slightly so that his eye glimmered in the darkness."Everything, my dear boy. This formula here is enough to turn you into a feral meta-human, with features and a mindset that closely resemble the Canis lupus. Why a wolf, you ask? Wolves are agile, smart, and very deadly creatures... and can easily be disregarded as a stray in the city."

"_I'm sorry, Rae, I just – its hard for me to stay serious when... when I'm scared. I was scared for you, I guess. Scared of this. You getting hurt, that's not what I wanted._

"That's stupid! What point would that make!"

"Quiet!" Slade snarled, delivering a hard slap to the boys face. Raven gasped in pain as her cheek started to sting.

"_I should have been on guard. I let my feelings come before my sense of duty, and look where it got you."_

A voice floated through the room, muffling the scene and bringing Raven back from the haze she had currently been in.

"Beast Boy?" She called out. The scenario carried on without the slightest acknowledgment of Raven's presence. Thats right, Raven thought. I'm not supposed to be here. This is someone's memories, but not mine. I have to get out of here, but how?

"_Yesterday, when we were on the roof. I wanted to say this, but Cyborg interrupted."_

Slade laughed mercilessly. "This serum I'm going to give you is extremely contagious. I plan to use you as a host of sorts – you'll roam the inner city, biting and infecting as many as you can. The titans may arrive in time to stop you – but this serum is dormant and can be active at my command. People will spread the infection in doing normal, everyday things... and when the time comes, I'll flip the switch. I'll have the only antidote, and I will have the city to its knees easily. Oh, how powerful I will be, with the lives of millions in my grasp." Slade tightened his fist.

Raven's eyes grew wide at Slade's revelation. "No," She whispered. His plan was worse then she had hoped, he planned to takeover Jump City in the sickest way possible, turning the civiliations into savage carnivores and turning them against each other.. She had to get out, she had to tell someone.

"_I know you can't really hear me now, but I'll say it. Raven, I.. I..."_

"Don't worry, Sean. You and your family won't suffer long."

"You won't get away with this!" Sean screamed, furiously fighting his restraints as Slade advanced on him with the injection. "The titans will stop you!"

_Raven, I love you._

Slade slipped the needle into Sean's neck, and pain invaded her body like no other. Her body felt like it was shrinking, her lungs were being steam-pressed and her bones felt as if they were twisting out of shape. She recognized this feeling, he was transforming! It started already... the plan was already in motion. The pain wrenched her throat something horrible, but she still managed to scream out one last thing before blacking out.

"Beast Boy!"

The green man let out another sigh. He had confessed his love, it felt great, but he really wished that she was conscious to hear it. Still, it felt great to get it off his chest.

His ears caught a sharp intake of breath, and he jumped out of his chair, flying next to her side

"Beast Boy..." She moaned. Her eyes fluttered open and landed on the green man beside her.

"Raven! You're awake," He started, a smile forming already. "I thought you'd never wake up. You really scared m-"

He was cut off by the sorceress grabbing him into a tight hug. She buried her face into his neck, and for a moment he was speechless. "Raven?" He finally gathered his thoughts into words.

"Did you mean it, Garfield?" She only replied, her voice cracking.

"Mean what?"

"What you said. I hear it, all of it."

Beast Boy pulled back from their embrace so that he could look her in the eyes. _Beautiful, _he thought. _No, gorgeous. Her eyes are gorgeous._

"Every word." He promised, running a hand through her hair. She smiled and rested her head against his chest. Beast Boy felt a sensation in holding her that he never felt before, not even with Terra. It was more then happiness, more then affection even. Him and her, being there, was _right_, and he wanted to stay forever.

"I love you too, Gar." She finally said, her words humming against his chest. The vase on the table shattered, loudly, but the couple paid no heid.

A few minutes passed where neither moved, each deeply lost in their own thoughts, yet not lonely. Raven broke the embrace first, pulling back from Beast Boy. The changeling immediately saw the worry in her amethyst eyes, and he cocked his head as if to ask why.

"Its Slade – he was behind that attack. He's trying to take over the city, by using this serum..." She grunted, holding her head. She still had quite the headache. "Its turning people against each other."

"Wait, Raven – you're hurt. Lay down... I'll get you some tea. Then, I'll get Robin and the others and we'll tell them."

With a sigh, Raven laid back down in her bed. As much as she wanted to reveal Slade's plan, she really needed that tea. "Okay. Hurry, Gar."

"Yes, ma'am." He mock-saluted her before morphing into a cat, bounding out of the room. A smile threatened to emerge on Raven's face, but she kept it small. She was happy, but she wouldn't dare let that emotion show, lest she wanted to blow the east wing of the tower. So she waited silently, watching the night sky through the giant window in the medbay, wondering what will happen in the future, and what happened to Sean.

"Hey, _Rae._"

Raven did not need to see who that snobby voice belonged too, nor did she want too.

"Hello, Terra. What brings you here?"

"Oh, nothing." She answered, sweetly. She pulled up a chair and sat across the room, facing out the window. "I've learned some interesting things about you, Raven."

"I suppose everyone will eventually."

"Ha ha." She spat. The blond stood up and walked closer to the window, folding her hands behind he back. "I know what you are, _witch._"

Raven's felt her heart drop to the pit of her stomach as Terra turned to her and showed her Slade's remote.

"What -"

"I know how to flip you on and off, just like a switch." She all but sneered, lightly touching the remote.

"Terra, you traitor – you've been working for Slade the entire time!"

"Not necessarily." Terra chuckled, circling the bed. "Slade and I came to an agreement last night. He and I _both_ don't want you to exist anymore – but don't worry. I won't kill you."

"Damn right you won't!" Raven growled, as her hands started glow a deadly black.

"Whoa, calm down dude. Let me _finish._" The geomancer continued, unfazed. "Stay away from Beast Boy. I'll let bygones be bygones. Follow that one rule, and we can forget this even happened."

Raven grated her teeth in anger. How dare she - !

"Hell, I'm sure you don't want your little secret to be out. How would your teammates think of you then? You lied to them, deceived them..."

"Then it makes two of us," Raven hissed. "You won't get away with this, they _will_ find out about you working with Slade, and I won't stay away from Garfield!"

Her unchecked powers caused a machine burst behind the infuriated empath.

"Fine then. Have it your way." Terra chirped. "But since I'm the one pulling the strings – you'll be the only traitor in this tower."

"You -"

"Hey Rae? There was no more regular herbal, all I could find was the lemon herbal so I hope you'd be okay with – oh." Beast Boy almost dropped the tea as he spotted Terra and Raven in the same room together. "Is everything alright?" His mood changed to serious, and he inched closer to Raven.

"Oh, fine. I was just checking up on _Raven_." Behind her back, she fingered the trigger that Slade told her to flip when the time was right.

"That's fine, Gar. Thank you." Raven smiled as she took a sip of the tea. No reason in telling him what had went down – it was just extra stress.

"No problem. Anything for you, Rae." He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her cheek.

Terra's mouth dropped. Did he just – no, no no! This isn't right! He can't be with her! Now Terra was the one growing angry.

"Aww. That's cute." Terra smiled disconcertingly. She went for the exit. Beast Boy sat lazily in his chair, now occupied himself with his game-boy – since Terra was leaving, now his only worry was boredom. Raven's eyes followed Terra as she exited.

Just before the earth-mover completely disappeared behind the sliding door, Raven watched in horror as she witnessed Terra flick the switch with a _click._

./././././././././././././././././././././../././././././././././././../././././././././././././.

BAM! Thats a good cliff hanger, right? Am I right? … Anyone?


	10. Before The Storm

I got this out a little later then I meant to - my bad! Its really rushed, please excuse the spelling mistakes! Thank you for all your reviews!

/./././././././././././././././././././././././././././.

_"No problem. Anything for you, Rae." He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on her cheek._

_Terra's mouth dropped. Did he just – no, no no! This isn't right! He can't be with her! Now Terra was the one growing angry._

_"Aww. That's cute." Terra smiled disconcertingly. She went for the exit. Beast Boy sat lazily in his chair, now occupied himself with his game-boy – since Terra was leaving, now his only worry was boredom. Raven's eyes followed Terra as she exited._

_Just before the earth-mover completely disappeared behind the sliding door, Raven watched in horror as she witnessed Terra flick the switch with a click._

* * *

A pulse of shock ran through her body, and she gasped sharply. _NO! Not now, please! _Raven's mind it was far too late, her vision was already starting to swim and she could feel the telltale pain spread over her body.

"Maaan.. What's up with her? She's acting all jealous and stuff." Beast Boy rambled, not looking up from his gameboy. "Right Rae? … Raven?" Looking up, he was startled to see that Raven had turned away from him, her head in her hands.

"Rae, are you okay?" He asked worriedly, reaching out to assist her.

"Get back!" She snapped, sending him flying back with a wave of her hand.

Beast Boy hit the wall across the room with a hard _slam. _"Ow, geez... I thought you said the lemon tea was okay..." He groaned, having landed pretty hard on his back. Raven glanced frantically his way, fear etched in her amethyst eyes.

"Get out." She moaned.

"What – why?"

"Get out!" The machines she was hooked up to started to go haywire, beeping and vibrating. Raven clutched her head even tighter and curled into a fetal position. The teapot exploded, sending shards everywhere and narrowly missing Beast Boy. Instinctively, he flipped open his communicator.

"Robin! Cybrog! Anyone, come to the med-bay _now_!" He barked into it, before tucking it away and attempting to approach Raven. The machine that measured her heart rate started to go off the chart, and soon things were exploding and swirling around the room with black magic. He changed into a gorilla, for the sole purpose of withstanding the debris. He reached the bed within seconds of transforming, and reverted once he had a firm grip on the sides.

"Raven!" He shouted, trying to wake her from this reverie. It worked, but not like he expected. As soon as he laid his hand on her shoulder, she struck out at him with a hard hay-maker. It knocked him to the floor. _Damn, she has heavy hands,_ he thought woefully.

Suddenly he felt his breath rush out from under him as Raven landed on top of him. _Her eyes … somethings seriously wrong – those aren't her eyes!_

"What's gotten in to you?" He questioned – she just growled, putting her hand on his throat. Practically choking now, Garfield still couldn't find the courage to fight the girl he loved. There was something different about her face too, her teeth were longer and her ears sharper!

"Get off of Beast Boy, you witch!" The familiar voice of Terra threatened. Never had Beast Boy been so thankful for her to be here – he was surely dead without her presence.

"Garfield...?" Raven echoed. In her eyes – a split second recognition, before they resumed a dull anger, almost lifeless look once more.

She cried out again, rolling off of him and grasping her head in her palms.

Finally free, Beast Boy scooted back until her collided with something metal. "Whats wrong with her, BB?" The voice of Victor shouted.

The cyborg helped him up. All the titans were there now, with Terra in the front. "I don't know Cy! She just started freaking out!" Beast Boy answered, flabbergasted.

Raven felt her self slip further and further into the depths of her mind. Her body reacted violently to Garfield's touch, and even went as far as to pin him to the floor. In her present mind, he was the enemy... they all were!

_**The titans want you dead...**_

"Shes... shes changing!" Someone shouted, but it all sounded distant to her. It was surreal, time seemed to stretch forever as he watched Raven transform into something he no longer knew. Her hair was turning jet black, her strangled cries of pain turned into growls.

_**You have to kill them first...**_

"No freakin' _way_." Cyborg gaped. He was really seeing this – it was no illusion, his mechanical eye made sure of that. It was surreal, time seemed to stretch forever as he watched Raven transform into something he no longer knew. Her hair was turning jet black, her strangled cries of pain turned into growls.

Raven – yeah, _their_ Raven was... was... changing into -

"A wolf," Terra blurted out. "I can't believe it. Shes one of those monsters!"

_**Listen to that... they call you a monster. Kill them before they kill you.**_

"I told you, BB!" He heard Terra shout, it sounded like she was so far. "It was only a matter of time before she turned on us."

Beast Boy was speechless, dumbstruck to say the least. Was Terra right? What was happening? He barely registered the sound of Robin's bostaff clicking into action.

"Titans, retreat!" Robin ordered. "Cyborg, turn on the emergency lock-down!"

"What?" Cyborg and Terra protested alike. Terra had been hoping for a fight, and her chance to teach that witch a lesson in true pain.

"You heard me - fallback!"

Cyborg didn't question his leader a second time, instead grabbed Terra's arm and pulled her out of the room. Robin was right behind him, and Starfire close behind. Beast Boy didn't move a muscle, and just stared wide-eyed at the transformed Raven, who now paced back and forth in front of him. Cyborg knew enough about animals to know that Beast Boy was in serious danger if he didn't move his ass.

"BB! Come on!" The metal man shouted, but it went unheard to the petrified Beast Boy.

Starfire saw the threat clearly and acted quickly, flying in and pulling the green man just as wolf pounced. The door to the medbay quickly slid closed, followed by a deafening _wham_ as Raven crashed into the newly placed door. Then there was silence, except for the hard breathing of Beast Boy and the occasional squeak of Cyborg's parts.

"Dude.." Beast Boy started, still breathing hard. "What the hell did you do that for? Now she's stuck in there!" He got up and banged the metal door.

"Beast Boy, chill out -"

"NO! You chill out Cy, you saw what I saw! Somethings wrong with her! That thing – that wolf we fought earlier – he must have did it to her... We have to get in there! She needs us!"

"She tried to kill you, BB!" Terra stood up as well and grabbed his hand.

"But he has a point," Robin interrupted. "Something is very wrong with her."

"Please – what has happened to Raven? Why is friend Beast Boy so angered?"

"That's what we're trying to find out, Star," Robin answered. "Beast Boy – you said something about that wolf doing this to her?"

"That's crazy," Cyborg cut in. "That would make it some kind of – werewolf or something. And werewolves don't exist, BB."

Robin shook his head."But hes right." The other titans now looked at him questionably, yet interested. "I got the DNA sample from that wolf we battled earlier. It matched the DNA, almost perfectly, of the missing boy, Sean Thomas."

"Impossible."

"That's what I thought as well – but it happened. The only one of us to truly have contact with it – _him -_ was Beast Boy and Raven. Now Ravens changed...Werewolves might not exist, so at most, someone would have to _create _one.. and there's only a few villains I can think of with that prowess, but they are all disposed of."

Beast Boy smacked his head. Of course!Raven had frantically told him earlier, before everything happened: _"Its Slade – he was behind that attack. He's trying to take over the city, by using this serum..."_

_**"Its turning people against each other."**_

"Slade." Beast Boy said, narrowing his eyes. "Hes behind it – Raven warned me before she changed."

"Slade is dead," Terra defended. "how can you be sure?"

"Its the only thing we have to go off of." Robin finished. "As for now... Cy, can you do that ultrasound again?"

"You want to knock Rae out." Cyborg frowned, opposed to hurting his friend.

"Only so we can transport her somewhere safer – for her and us."

/./././../././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././..

Raven paced around the med-bay. Machines whirred and beeped in their death throes, mortally damaged by her powers. The door held a dent where she crashed into it, in her misguided and blind rage. Never before had she'd been overcame with so much _hatred_, and she truly wanted them dead. The collision had snapped her out of her temporary insanity, and reality swooped down on her. Beast Boy saw her transform! And just when she finally realized her love for him... he'd never want to see her now. Why would he? She attacked him! What was with that? Even transformed, she should have been able to resist that … that instinct to attack. Slade has never had that kind of control before. _His plan must be close to being started, hes getting stronger._

Terra – she had to be working with Slade now. Raven had a sickening feeling that something bad would happen soon – like the calm before a storm. Everything was falling into place, and soon Slade would execute his plan.

She heard muffling just outside the door, and padded quietly next to it to hear what was going on. It was Robin, and he was talking to Cyborg. She tried to listen in, but suddenly, she couldn't hear anything as all the sound around her seemed to amplify directly into her eardrums. The feeling was familiar, it was that ultrasonic beam that they had used to knock out Sean, but it ended up knocking her out as well. Raven became painfully dizzy and found it hard to keep her balance. Her world grew more shaky and blurry by the second. The door slid open and she recognized the colors of Robins uniform.

"Robin?" She groaned, although sure he didn't understand her.

"Don't worry," Came his reply, which she barely heard. "We'll find a way to get you to normal." A green blob and a blue and white one arrived next to him, but the pull of unconsciousness was too strong, and she gave in.

And unbeknownst to the titans or Raven herself, the device that was lodged behind her ear sent off a signal to be received by their worst enemy – Slade.

/././../././././

"Good, good." Slade purred, as he watched the whole scene play out on his giant screen. "Terra has done her job. Raven's resistance to my control is getting weaker, as well."

Trace, who sat idly nearby, growled in agreement. He already knew what would happen next, and personally, couldn't wait. The unraveling of the city started now, and it made his fur stand on end to think of all those humans as his easy prey.

Slade lifted his hand and snapped. The TVs clicked off, and back on. Random scenes from around city played, each showing how the bustling Jump City went on with life. The controller was in his hand, a symbol for the fate of the city.

"The Titans are broken – their worry for their teammate will leave them blind and helpless. And that -"

He smashed the button with his thumb, pressing it so hard that the controller snapped in two with a shower of sparks.

"Will be their downfall."

People on the screens stopped what they were doing. Cars stopped in the street, bags and purses were dropped on the street. Some people kept moving, not noticing the instant change in the scene, while others looked around closely. A panic started immediately as people started to morph, bursting out of their clothes, growing fur and fangs. The screens changed to a scene of horror and panic. In each screen a massive wolves ran on all fours or just two legs, swiping and mauling all who were to slow. The bitten victims quickly started the same process as the afflicted and transform as well, creating a vicious cycle. Slade let out a maniacal laugh.

"It has begun."

/././././././././././././././././././././

"Dude..." Beast Boy's mouth dropped open at the sight. On the giant T screen, a breaking news report ran, showing the main street overrun with empty cars and panicking people.

Every now and then, the camera would focus in on a wolf, still clad in ripped everyday clothes, chasing or fighting another monster of its kind. The anchor lady screamed rapidly into the camera, issuing people to stay inside their houses and something along the lines of a outbreak.

"And to think only Raven had it," Cyborg started. "Its everywhere!"

"But the real question is how do we stop it," Robin added. He pulled out the keyboard and typed. The report phased away and a map of the city popped up, showing red circles that slowly grew bigger.

"Please tell me that isn't -" Beast Boy started.

"It is – the infection is spreading. We need to stop it, or at least save as many innocents as we can."

"But what about Raven? We cannot leave her here by herself."

"I'll stay and watch her." Terra volunteered.

"No, you guys go. I'll stay."

"But BB, I can..."

"Its okay, T. I'm on it."

Robin nodded to Beast Boy and looked to the other titans. "We'll take the T-Car."

"Sure thing, boss." Cyborg answered. They quickly exited through the slide doors, leaving Garfield with his thoughts. Despite the city being in dire need of assistance, he only had one thing on his mind.

Raven.

/./././../././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././././.

I super-duper promise that the next chapter will be longer, beefier and better. But for now, I hope you enjoyed lol. RNR, thanks again to all my reviewers! You're the ones who made me XD


	11. In The Dark

_So, first off, sorry for the long wait. See, I got in trouble and my mom took the computer. Then, when that was over with, fanfiction wouldn't come up! So I sat and cried for a few days and then bam! It uploaded. Yaaaaaaaaaayzor!_

_I can't respond to all your reviews just yet, but I can promise you this: Terra has just gotten started._

_And so has this fic. Honestly, I planned it to be about 30 chaps long. So there :l_

_Happy Thanksgiving! (If you celebrate. If not, Happy Thursday!)_

_

* * *

_

The scene kept replaying over and over in her head. Each time, it made her happier and happier. Finally, the Titans could see what a witch Raven really was! Maybe they'll kick her out, lock her up for good, or send her to that crappy planet-dimension she came from. Then Beast Boy would be free from her spell, and free to see who the _real_traitor was.

Although working with Slade again didn't sit right with her, she was thankful that everything worked out. For her, at least. The city looked like it was in trouble with this epidemic problem, but it worse comes to worst she could always escape – Slade would be willing to spare her, right? She'd miss the other titans though – well, at least four of them. Starfire, Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy. Speaking of which, what was his deal? That witch attacked him but he wants to stay with her?

"Stupid," Terra growled to herself. She fished into her pockets for that remote. Luckily the city was a while away from the tower, giving her time to waste while-st traveling on her rock. The remote seemed to tempt her as she inspected it closer. It had only a few buttons and a small screen that looked like a heart rate monitor. It pulsed slowly, but surely, and a little too much for Terra's taste. Slade had instructed her to push that one button, and nothing else. But would he really give her the remote if he didn't want her to do more?

"Terra, come on girl!" Cyborg shouted from ahead, having taken the Tower's boat. He was now docked to the shore and the titan's waited patiently. She really wanted to just toss the damned thing into the deep blue of the ocean, but she had that underlying feeling that it'd be in her best interests to keep it. She slipped it back into her pockets with nothing more then a sinister smile.

Robin squinted to see Terra waving of the top of her flying boulder. "Coming!" She shouted, and Cyborg retorted something about being a slowpoke. It was odd but, he had a feeling that something wrong was happening, at that very moment. He thought back to that bond with Raven, briefly, before remembering the job at hand. He had to find the antidote, for the city, for Raven.

"Titans," He ordered. "Find Slade."

* * *

It seemed that hallway was longer then the last time he was here. He remembered how many turns exactly – left, right, right.

He ran a hand through his tussled hair. Everything had changed so rapidly. He'd confessed his love, and she almost killed him! Why didn't he listen to her earlier? Why couldn't he protect her from that beast? And most of all, how could he let this happen?

The door with familiar symbols grew larger in his view as he inched closer. He honestly despised this room more then the medbay – the last time he was in there, Raven was going to end the world. Beast Boy silently cursed Robin for choosing to place her in that exact room, but it was the only one that kept danger out and what's dangerous in...

He quickened his pace. Robin had warned him before hand not to go in there, unless ordered. But who cares? He was ready for whatever would come. He just wanted to see Raven again, no matter what form she took.

The doors slid open after a brief scan of Beast Boys face. The mechanical voice welcomed him. Cyborg had put a lot into this room, despite it being built so quickly. He just really wanted to protect Raven, hell, to save her... they all did. It was built to resist a lot of things, explosions, violent magic, brute force – all for her.

The room was empty. He scanned it quickly, while on defense – he truly didn't know what to expect.

A soft breath made his ear twitch and he jerked his head towards the corner near the entrance. There, in a curled up ball, lay Raven, unmoving, but breathing. She was asleep.

His eyebrow twitched. He hadn't planned for this. He expected her to be aggressive, dangerous, or even deadly, but not in human form and still passed out.

"Raven?" He whispered. No response, so he found it safe to approach. He lightly touched her shoulder, which was soft but cold, and she moved slightly. His trepidation became replaced with worry as he turned her over to see if she had been hurt. Everything had been so crazy in the med bay, with flying furniture and exploding machinery it wouldn't be a far stretch for her to have been injured. After a quick inspection, Beast Boy let out a relieved sigh. He contemplated what to do next. Waking her up could be disastrous, but she was the only one who had any idea about how to save the city. She had to wake up.

"Rae, wake up." No response. He rolled her over to check that she was still alive, from his memory she was always the lightest of sleepers. (He knew this because he tried to prank her at midnight once – it didn't end well for him.) It then occurred to him that she wouldn't wake up soon, just like last time. _The sound-ray-thing can put her out for hours – that might be helpful later._

But Beast Boy needed Raven now. What could he do about it, though?

"Please wake up. I – we need you." Beast Boy now picked her up and repositioned so that her upper body was in his lap. Her deadweight was a lot, but all in all she was still light. He pushed her hair back with care and just stared for a moment, she was truly beautiful. He was lucky.

He shook her softly, hoping to bring her to the surface. "I need your info! The city is in danger, and ..."

He eyes fluttered open with a gasp. Her eyes darted around panickedly before she fully recognized the man in front of her.

"Beast Boy?" Raven asked, unsure.

"Yeah, its me, babe." The changeling answered, elated to see his love awake.

A soft frown graced her face, and he chuckled nervously. He's forgotten that she'd never taken to pet names well. She blushed a little, and thats when he realized that he was still holding her, and moved from under her so that she was more comfortable.

"Raven," Beast Boy started. "About earlier – its okay. We know that Slade was behind it. But we have to go now, we have to stop him."

"Stop him? How?"

Feeling uncomfortable immediately, Beast Boy started to have second thoughts. He thought Raven knew how, of all people, including Robin.

"I..I don't know. I figured you knew."

Raven shook her head feebly. "Beast Boy, I'm just as much in the dark as you. Slade -"

"But you saw that boy! You knew this was going to happen! You transformed -"

"I don't know!" She snapped. Beast Boy swallowed his urge to shy away, scared, and grabbed her hand roughly.

"Theres no time for you not to know!" He ushered, his voice teetering on growling. He instantly when she looked back at him with tears bordering her eyes. _Look what you did, Garfield._ He berated himself mentally. _You ended up scaring her to cover your own fear. Smooth._

"Rae, I -"

"No, you're right." She broke the eye contact and renewed the staring contest with the floor. "I should have known it would happen. I should have told you."

Beast Boy raised an eyebrow, but pulled her closer to him. She was shaking a little, and it stirred up old guilt within him. He hadn't meant to scare her, he had only wanted answers. Raven didn't immediately push him away, so if she was mad at him, she hid it well. "Told me what?" He asked softly.

"This wasn't the first time I've transformed. Slade breached the tower a couple of weeks ago.. he had one of those wolf creatures with him, and it bit me."

"Wait – where was I? Why didn't you tell us then?"

"You were out... to the movies, I think. I didn't tell you because I thought it was a fluke. A simple scare tactic, after all, there's no such thing as werewolves."

"And then you transformed?"

"When we fought against Adonis and Doctor Light. That was the first time."

"Well...Why didn't you tell us then?"

"To tell you the truth.." Raven folded her arms and let out a shaky sigh before continuing. "I was afraid. I was afraid of how you all would react. You were – are, so happy with Terra. I didn't want to interrupt it, especially when the problem was me. I figured I could solve it myself, and I found out that it was partly triggered by emotion. That was around the time we kissed."

_Wow,_ he thought. _She can be so.. selfless sometimes._

"And at the beach? Why'd you leave like that?"

"I was changing, but that time it wasn't of my own volition. Slade figured out a way to control me." Raven pointed to her shoulder. Beast boy noticed a small glowing disk attached there. It had a glowing S on it, which symbolized Slade. He never noticed it before, but now that he knew it was there it made him angrier then ever. Slade had pretty much been making a puppet out of Raven. He will pay.

"It won't come off. Trust me, I've tried."

"That's why you were never at battles. Why we didn't see you anymore. We were fighting you the whole time! I should've known."

"There was no way you could have, Gar. No way without me telling you."

Beast Boy sighed. She was right. What were they going to do now? He sighed and sat with his back against the cold wall, mirroring Raven's stature. They stayed like that for a few minutes, each distracted with their own thoughts. Until one inspired Beast Boy.

"Say, Raven. Those times where Slade controlled you.. were you ever conscious of your actions?"

"Yes, very. I just couldn't control my body, is all."

"But, you remember?"

"Yes." Raven turned to him with an inquisitive look. "What are you thinking?"

"Well.. You'd have to have seen his hideout once or twice, right?"

"Beast Boy..." She started. "That's... that's genius. " She flung her arms around him and brought him into a surprise hug. It was apparently a spur of the moment thing for her too, because when she pulled away her face was almost pink. "I remember the path I took, I think I can lead us back."

Beast Boy stuck out his tongue playfully. He wanted to say retort to that, but he didn't have time for it. After all, the city is in mortal danger. He flipped his communicator open.

"Beast Boy to Robin. Beast Boy to Robin."

"Robin here. What is it?"

"Raven knows where Slade is."

"We'll be there in a minute – Cyborg! Watch out! Terra, cover him!"

Beast Boy ran a hand through his shaggy green hair. He sure was busy. "You know Rob, we could check the place out..."

"Go by yourselves? That's dangerous, Beast Boy – agh!" Robin disappeared from the screen as a flurry of fur and fists ensued. The leader quickly regained his composure. "We can't underestimate Slade."

"Not go, but just.. stake out. We'll find Slade and follow if he moves before you guys get there."

Robin stopped moving abruptly on the screen. "Raven agrees with this?" Beast Boy looked to Raven, who nodded with a small, reassuring smile. Beast Boy returned a megawatt one and looked back to Robin.

"Then go. Be careful."

"Thanks boss!"

"Oh, and Beast Boy?" Robin lowered his voice. "Look after her. I have a bad feeling that Slade _is_ the one behind this."

"No worries."

Beast Boy flipped it closed and extended a gloved hand to Raven. "Come on. We got a psychopath to find."

* * *

_WHEW! That took forever to get out, amirite? Lol. Till next time, ~ Bear_


	12. It Continues

Hi guys o_o (dodges bullets)

I know I've been taking waaaay to long to update this, but I've been busy lately, and neglected this story. But! No more, I promise. This chapter's a little short, but think of it as a pre-chapter, because I haven't updated in so long. In the next chapter, all hell breaks lose, so stay tuned!

To all my reviewers, thank you for reading, even if I'm a lazy author. I owe it to you to get this story finished, so hang in there.

Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

"_Come on. We got a psychopath to find."_

"_We got a psychopath to find."_

"_A psychopath."_

Slade chuckled, thoroughly humored. He rewinded the tape again.

"_Come on. We got a psychopath to find."_

The green boy on screen repeated the same line over and over. Particularly, it tickled Slade so – the look of pure and unabashed determination on the boy's face ensured that he was serious. He really thought he could find Slade and, at that, defeat him? It was a silly prospect. The little idiot hadn't even known that the disk on Raven's shoulder was not only a source of control, but a monitor as well – he can see and her everything that she does. He knew all about their little plan to find him.

But he admired the boy's vigilance. He had managed to make Raven admit the truth a little earlier then he would have liked, but it only sped up his plans.

After all, their biggest enemy was no farther then in their own ranks. The seed of contempt had already been woven with his former apprentice, Terra. She might be able to call herself a hero, but her hate for Raven would eventually overcome any previous sense of duty to the Titans. He knew this for a fact, it took little to turn her against them the first time, the second time would not be different. It was only a matter of time.

As with Raven, as well. Slade would have to divulge the fact that he had been way over his head in choosing her as his first victim. Though indispensable as a enemy to the Titans, her demon side proved unpredictable, if not dangerous to both the Titans and himself. The other wolves were but only humans when he first transformed them, but Raven... his control seemed to be overran by something more dark, more sinister.. something that did not originate from him, but from herself. It intrigued him, but alarmed him as well. Perhaps it would be a problem in the future, but for now, it was an asset.

He took a break from pondering to mash the arrow button on his controller. The screen responded with white noise and fuzz, then the screen cleared up, showing a bristly picture of Raven and Beast Boy walking down a desolate alleyway. It was a definite route to his hideout, thus is why he hid cameras around the pathway.

It didn't worry him. The two, unaware that they were being watched, stayed close together. Every now and then, the green boy would say something to the girl, and would receive a nod or a shrug. The boy turned into a green bird and flew ahead, probably to scout for any obstacles.

"_**Interesting, that one."**_ Slade brooded. _**"The power to change into any animal. A true ally to the Titans."**_ And he was so protective of his little Raven. They were always a dynamic duo, even before Terra joined the team. But now that Terra was no longer the object of the boy's desire, there was nothing to separate Beast Boy from Raven, making him a troublesome enemy, and thus a bump in the road.

It would be necessary to dispose of him quickly.

Trace thumped his tail back in forth with visible anticipation. His blood red eyes followed the screen with dull curiosity. He didn't understand what they were there for, but he had an idea that Slade would want something done to them, soon. Patiently, he waited for his master's order.

"_**Gather the others." **_

Trace let his ears back and growled disapprovingly. He thought of his canine partners as incompetent mutts, Trace could easily take care of those two titans by himself. Not to mention he knew that King had been sleuthing around with the female, it was clear to see that King did not ally himself with Slade. Teeth, was as stupid as he was big and menacing. But, Slade's wishes were his commands, and he had no place to challenge them.

"_**Bring the girl back to us. And kill the boy."**_

The dark wolf did not wait. He without a second's breath headed towards the door, eager to cause harm and destruction to those titans...

* * *

Beast Boy's eyes scanned the ground. Dumpsters, overturned trashcans, the occasional rat, everything relatively un-suspicious only seemed to catch his eye. Catching the wind, he headed back to Raven, who still kept a slow pace behind him.

"Find anything?" She asked as he landed.

Beast Boy sighed and drooped his shoulders. All that flying could be tiring. "No, are you sure its this way?" He asked, scratching his head. They had been walking at least a mile through zigzagging alleys.

"I remember this specific alleyway. I'm sure we're heading the right direction." She assured, contuing to walk.

Beast Boy was about to reply when his communicator went off. Sighing again, he flipped it open. "Beast Boy here. Sup?" He shrugged when Raven gave him a look. "I mean, what's going on?"

'Heya, BB.'

He frowned when Terra's picture accompanied by her voice appeared on the little screen. Raven looked back questionably, and he shrugged. "Uh, hey, T. What do you need?"

'I just wanted to know where you were. Robin and the others have everything mostly held down here, I was wondering if you would need more .. assistance?'

It was obvious that Terra had mean that to be flirtatious. Raven bit her lip. She had figured that Terra would have fled after the incident, but it looks like she had gotten away with it, right under the their noses. The thought of it infuriated her, and a dumpster behind her blew, letting a confetti of trash fly all over the alley.

Beast Boy nearly jumped, then raised an eyebrow. Sensing her stress, he slipped his hand between hers and squeezed reassuringly.

"No thanks, we're fine. If that's it, I'll be hanging up now -"

'And I just wanted to apologize. I'll admit, I was wrong, and I think we can talk this over.' She gave her most innocent look, which naturally made Beast Boy sick to the stomach.

He struggled to stay calm."Yeah, well, I don't think so. What you said was unforgivable. I think we'd be better off if we never spoke to each other again."

Terra's face did not falter, instead, she let out a laugh, as if Beast Boy had been joking. It agitated him all the more.

'You're just saying that because she's there, aren't you? Maybe you can't see it, BB, but she's no good. I know you're just saying you love her just to spite me. It's not working. I know once she's out of the way you'll come back to me...'

Numerous dumpsters had started to go up like fireworks. As much as he wanted to calm Raven's nerves, his own had started to go on edge. What the hell was she playing at?

"What are you talking about? You sound insane."

'Whatever, BB. You'll see.'

He didn't give her a chance to explain once more, as he shut the communicator and shoved it deep into his pocket, muttering obscenities.

"What the hell was that about?" He asked, more to himself then Raven. They started to walk forward again.

"I don't know, but I have a feeling we better watch our backs." Raven concluded. She didn't see the point of telling him that Terra was behind her transformation in the Med Bay, he was already angry with her.

He growled in agreement. "Or she better watch hers. If anything happens to you, it would be over my dead body."

_Lets not make promises._ Raven thought, as she held his hand a little tighter. If this is what Slade had planned, then everything was coming together perfectly. Between Terra and Slade, she did not know who was the bigger enemy. And that's ignoring herself and the fact that the city has gone to hell in a handbasket. There was no way to deal with each problem equally, and for once, Raven had to admit that she did not know what to do. It comforted her that Beast Boy was here, at least this once she would not be alone.

Beast Boy stopped abruptly. "You smell that?" He asked, tilting his head in the air.

She had. It was the smell of danger, something she had never identified with before, but now it made her heart race and her muscles tense.

He moved first, pushing her behind him and turning into a large bear, standing upright and roaring loudly. Confused, she looked over his shoulder and immediately recognized the threat. Three wolves had appeared across from them, fur raised and snarling. It was Trace, Teeth and King, but she could not think why they would be here.

And at three to two, it was apparent who would lose. Beast Boy kept roaring, but it did little to stop their advance. Seizing the chance, she lifted two stray trashcans and launched them at Trace, knocking him into the alley wall with a hard crack.

Teeth lunged for Beast Boy, toppling the two in a violent struggle. King joined in, clawing and biting at his exposed back.

Raven opened her communicator and screamed for back up. Managing to throw another trashcan, she bought Beast Boy more time by disposing of Teeth and King with a single hit. In her haste, she didn't see Trace come upon her, his brute force dropping her to the floor, where she fought as he tried to reach for her neck. She struggled for breath as his weight compressed her lungs. Unable to concentrate, her powers became useless, and it quickly became a life or death battle. She managed to land a hard punch to his nose, which caused him to recede in pain, enough for her to drag herself from under him. It wasn't enough time to escape, as he was ready to leap at her again before she could stand.

Luckily, mid-pounce he was swept up by a green paw and sent airborne again, this time away from the two. Her shoulder started to hurt again, but it was the least of her worries. The familiar pain started to pound her head again.

"No, no, please, not again!" She begged, but her vision was already started to swim. Through the blurriness, she saw Beast Boy change back into his regular form and approach her. His mouth was moving rapidly, but his words went unheard.

She prayed that the others would reach them in time.

* * *

Ugh, I know, short chapter and a terrible cliffhanger v_v I promise the next chapter will be epic beyond proportions, this I swear! Thanks for reading :) Review!


End file.
